Daily Life of a Land Lord
by No One Will Believe You
Summary: Life can sometimes change with a simple signature upon a pad of paper. A college student with too much land gets a offer he can’t refuse from the government but, when theres a bit more to the deal then he bargained for, he begins to regret his decision. What happens when Stephen is forced to be landlord to some unusual tennats? (OC’s different timeline)
1. Once there lived

When they first stopped by Stephen thought little of it. The workers and there large cranes, dozers and half a dozen other vehicles. He had just assumed they had gotten the wrong address and ended up on his plot of land in the middle of nowhere. They asked for some Asian sounding guy and when he announced to them he had no idea who that was, they very politely left. But, this was the second time this Autumn that the teen was awakened by the knocking on his door and the sound of heavy machinery.

Rolling out of his bed and rubbing his eyes he looked at him self In the mirror, wearing red lounge pants and a white stained tank top, he looked like he barely made it how from a golden mile bar crawl. His face was pretty average but, he himself thought he was rather stunning, messy and unkept auburn hair, jutted out in various directions. He had a very rounded face devoid of body fat, with a short nose to match. In muscle tone he wasn't lacking. His years of high school athletics left him with a fair amount, but, his lack of any sort of facial hair made him feel... less than masculine. After egotistically watching himself in the mirror another more firm knock snapped reality back into focus. Scrambling for a robe, as to look somewhat civilized. He found a brown one with marks that looked hand quilted and threw it over his shoulders. Turning the doorknob he took one last look at his room seeing scattered laundry and other things he neglected to put away.

He thought to himself that he needed to come up with time to clean up the house. Maybe Jamie could have cleaned up a bit before leaving. Steven didn't blame him though his family was so far away. he had to leave immediately to get there for his grandfather's funeral proceedings. He knew how hard it could be to deal with a death in any family.

But for now, Steven had the entire cabin in the woods to him self. It had been in his family for generations before being sold to the local real-estate company. Steven had to fight for the deeds and buy them back. It wasn't too bad but, he needed Jamie's help to get the money they required. Once they paid off the debt it was theirs and it had been ever since. Upon settling into the cabin they noticed the 110 acres of land they got as part of the deal was almost entirely forest, perfect getaway from modernization and its polluted effects.

He dashed down towards the stairs and slid down the banister towards the door narrowly avoiding the large black mass of fur in the entryway.

"Some dog you are, didn't even warn me about the scary people outside." He said to it.

The mutt opened droopy eyes and sat upright to gaze upon his master as he opened the door. Light flooded more openly into the entryway as did the sound of bird song and squirrel chatter.

Stephen didn't get a chance to take in this beautiful morning, instead he was met by the sight of a pudgy man in a blue suit and tie. Brandishing a hard hat upon his head.

"Good morning mr. Daron. I've very glad to see you again." In a stern yet, uncommanding voice.

"It turns out that after checking with my bosses we have the right address. And have already began work on construction the main building a little higher on the mountain here." He said sharply as if had practiced saying it over and over.

Stephen was all he could do was blink in surprise, "You What?" He questioned unbelievingly.

"Don't worry, our coordinator will talk you though this." He announced stepping back at a brisk pace.

As he stepped back a long limousine opened it's door to reveal a shorter woman with a short blonde cut and and a business suit that changed to a skirt further down. She had glasses the balanced on the bridge of her nose and a young welcoming face. With a smile and clipboard in hand she walked toward Stephen.

She extended her hand and promptly grabbed his and shook vigorously. "Hello Cathy Heather. U.S.-Japan relations advisor. If I'm not Mistaken you must be Stephen Darion."

"That's me," he spoke whilst prying his hand from her grasp.

"so could you please explain to me why the government is constructing something on my property? I have a feeling that's a violation of my rights..."

"No it's not silly," she teased." Not as long as you sign this contract allow us to build on this land."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well ya see, the United States and Japan have a agreement to allow several of the cultural programs to diffuse on each other's borders. So if you'd be so kind to allow us to build on your land and become the landlord for the time being, you will be compensated equally for any repairs and additions required for the tenants."

"Wait, so what are you building?"

"Another house for the exchangee's, it will look very similar to a your house here but a bit bigger."

"And what is my association with this building other than me being the landowner?"

"Well, you're gonna have to fix most anything that by breaks and ensure that the tenants have a good stay for the time being. That's all you'd be obligated to do by contract. Anything else would be out of the goodness of your heart."

"How much will I be compensated for this exactly?"

"Well you'll be paid financial for all procedures-"

"How much per month are we talking?"

"10,000 on a monthly basis."

Stephen was drawn back. 10,000 a month for letting them build on his property? And all he had to do was take care of the house they lived in? This was the offer of a lifetime. So what more could he do than say...

"Where do I sign?"

And that's were our story begins.


	2. 2: An Odd Consequence

**Interlude:**

(Hey this is Stephen. I think the narrator left... I kind of miss him, but hey who needs the guy? I can tell my own story, no problem.)

 _I'm back._

(Thank God. I was worried I would have to say the narration bits. I mean there so long and boring.)

 _You don't have to be insulting about it..._

(Really? I mean do you write what you're reading? Cause it's hella boring to be honest.)

 _Look, it's hard okay? Never mind let's just get this story going._

(Fine by me.)

 **Chapter 2:**

Stephen held the pen, it was one of those fancy kinds that you'd find at a bank. the nice kind. But that wasn't really was what mattered.

(See what I mean? Boring AF)

(Shut up and just read your lines!)

(Okay, Mr. Beign, king of boring)

Ahem..., his body was twitching with excitement. This was a dream come true, money for the rest of his life, no work, no school, no social events. It would be glorious. Who cares if he got along with the tenants, they could be mass murders for all he cared. He was going to be rich, rich enough for anything he wanted. And anything that was too much he could make the government pay for. It was going to be perfect.

"Thank you so much! This is going to make my life so much easier." Mrs. Heather spoke.

Stephen looked puzzled "how does this help you? Aren't you guys spending lots of money just to build on my land?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. But, this just means that I don't have to worry about them. I mean seriously you try taking someone somewhere when they're 6' 9" 480 lbs. or somebody who doesn't understand that there are other things than birds in our airspace."

"What? Okay I'm really confused right now."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be right as rain, we have a host staying at the house taking care of them."

"Sure but, who's this them you keep talking about?"

"The 'Them' I keep talking about is your tenants, they'll be here a little later. They're part of the Japanese cultural exchange. And all of them but, they're lovely ladies. Don't get any ideas though their program would prefer that you don't make their stay uncomfortable in any way, including flirting, aggression, and trying to runaway."

"What? Why? How does that make any sense? And how can you think I'll be flirting with anyone? Why would i run away. You know most of This is crazy!"

"Calm down you'll do fine! They're really nice people. They're just.. a bit too.. destructive to be kept inside city, county, or really any highly populated areas."

"What...?"

"I think that's all the time I have. I gotta go check and make sure that they all made it to the states okay. Trust me you'll do fine there's absolutely no way that you could mess this up other than sleeping with them. Choi!"

And on that note she promptly turned and left. Stopping only to thank the construction manager and wait for the cabby to get her door. Leaving Stephen all the while standing his mouth agape where she left him.

Why the hell would I she think I couldn't control my self? I mean are they super models or something? And what was that about one of them weighing 480lbs? Is she some sumo wrestler?

Many ideas and thoughts bounced in his head as he sauntered back towards the humble abode. He opened the door to reveal the furry mass with his face pressed against the glass peering out at the working men.

"Hey,buddy...you want to go for a run?" Stephen said nervously.

Maybe a good walk in the woods would make him feel better, put his mind at ease per-say. Upon hearing his words the dog skittered away and came bounding back into the entry way with a leash. Stephen took from the animal and reassuring patted the dog on the head.

"This week is going to be crazy buddy."

He stepped out onto the porch and took a look around. Clad in sweatshirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes, he looked like he was racing rocky around Philadelphia. After observing the construction crew had gone a little further up the mountain he began to jog up the northeast pass towards the sounds of their labor. It was a crisp afternoon with the colors of autumn all about. Many of the animals had migrated south for the winter or were preparing to hibernate as of now. The path, a gravely patch, cut it's way up toward the top of the mountain. The trail it'self had been around since the first settlers had found minerals up in it's peaks. There was rumor of an old mineshaft that Stephen wanted badly to explore but, that wasn't what he was up here for. He would guess that the crews would build in the clearing left by the old McCarthy house when it burned down. Other than the cabin that Stephen lived in, it was the only other building on the mountain. The house had burned down sometime in the fifties and almost all sign of the residency had disappeared other then the clearing it left behind.

After a couple of minutes he arrived at the site to find the pompous man he had chatted with earlier. The workers already having constructed a foundation and started building the skeleton of the house itself.

"Mr Darion it's lovely to see you again! The program is very happy with your decision and we hope to have construction done in the next few days."

"Really? Doesn't it usually take longer to build a house?"

"Well you see we're sparring no expanse as the Japanese government is mostly paying for this. Usually yes, but with the number of workers we've hired we will be done in a much shorter time frame."

Stephen examined the building and turned towards the man.

"Why is it so big? I mean it looks like your building a gym instead of a house."

"Well we're building this for the occupants, their heights and weights and requests for their living space are very odd to say the least. One of them wants a sky window big enough for a condor to fly though, another wants a large ceiling space with rafters and an inaccessible by floor attic, and a third wants a full gym. I tell you I think we're hosting an a circus by the looks of these."

Well at least he had a little more information on the tenants, but they just seemed to get crazier and crazier as he got more information. He needed to get to the bottom of this fast.

He eventually found his way back to his home passing several vehicle heading up and down the hill. Stephen wished someone would tell him what the hell was going on. That's when he noticed it. In between the green door of the cabin and the frame jutting out at an odd angle was a small business card. No bigger than an credit card. He plucked it from the door and gave it a once over. Scrawled on the front was a number and the words "call me for help" in black ink next to what he only assumed was Mrs. Heather's phone number. He flipped the card over to find a logo with two hands shaking with the United States and Japanese flags bordering the sides, the words together in English and what he assumed was Japanese.

He pulled out his phone and punched in the number. It hang twice before a familiar sing song voice answered,

"This is Cathy Heather of the Cultural Exchange program, Who is this?"

"This is Stephen Darion, we talked earlier."

Oh? Stephan? Oh yeah the guy on the mountain. Hey I'm sure whatever it is you'll be fine, I'm a bit busy right now at the airport. You know how it is moving people from one place to another. And booking a private flight for special accommodations."

"No, actually I don't. What I wanted to know was why is everything about the people so weird? I mean I'm starting to think I'm having a circus stay at my property."

"Hahaha,...ah ah a circus? Oh that's a good one. Tell you what if I can get them here today we'll stop by and you can meet them. Sound good?"

"Um...that's not really what I-"

"Great their plane is landing shortly! We'll be there at about 7:00 roughly. Your gonna love them, they are really good people and just really sweet at heart."

Click*

Did she really hang up on me? And she just assumed I wanted them to stop by? Hell she didn't wait for me to respond. This just keeps getting crazier.

 **Hello people! Thanks for reading all this. I know I said that I'd be posting Weekly on Saturdays, I still am and plan to, but with all the great feedback I'm getting on Chapter 1, I really wanted to get you guys to the second chapter.**

 **I have never in my life shared anything like this before, yet I really feel better for doing so. It's like the side of me that enjoys all the animu's and manga is finnally free to mingle.**

 **So, anywho I'll try to make this the only exception to the Saturday release date and I'm loving any suggestions that get thrown my way. Still trying to figure out how to reply to those.**

 **Thanks so much!**


	3. 3: Terror Arrives

**So in case you're wondering, I made a BIT of a screw up. Steven is now spelled Stephen... yeah I know kind stupid, but I feel like this a important change for the character and adds another dimension to the story... ah who am I kidding. I'm just too lazy to go though and change it now,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Interlude:**

(So... When do I met these tenants? I mean I'm kind of worried I'm gonna have to take care of some really strange people.)

(Stephen don't worry too much I peaked ahead and trust me it's very much a surprise...)

(You mean good surprise or like how a dog leaves you a surprise?)

(That's for you to decide. I can only tell the story.)

(Stop being so effing cryptic I wanna know!)

 **Chapter 2:**

(I want to know!!)

While Stephen prepared his humble abode for the unknown guests the 'Them' That Mrs. Heather was talking about was just touching down in the U.S. For the first time ever. A new country full of surprises and excitement. But, as you've already guessed these were no ordinary 'Them' they were more like a Them. In other words they were nothing like, the human population surrounding them.

They were in fact a newly discovered faction of humanoids called luminals or in Japan Extra-Species , part humanoid part folklore. Ranging from the famous lamia to the least known slime.

They were everywhere in japan, learning, working and living alongside humans. Some even were able to obtain permanent citizenships and homes in the bigger cities. But, here in the U.S. And most of the rest of the world without a position of major power they didn't exist, not a trace on the web, and certainly not some article in the news. To make matters more interesting the U.S. Was able to negotiate the transfer of a host family from Japan to inside their borders. Sort of a test run, if you will. The luminal government thought it best that if they were happy and felt safe enough they'd reveal themselves to the rest of the world. But, it all revolved around the most socially incompetent person in all of the states.

To make matters just a bit better, japan was not really for the idea of this million dollar industry being split 50/50 with the U.S. Of A and who knows how many other countries, so the great politicians of the humble country had a plan. They would send there most destructive asocial and outright outcasts of the program as to purposefully sabotage the American program.

Stephen had no idea about any of this but, Cathy did. Cathy Heather had done her homework just in time to come up with a solution. The idea of sending them to a secluded mountain range away from any population dense areas and ensuring no instances of calamity and danger. If she was gonna play the game, she would play it to win.

Somewhere there was a jet touching down, it might've been better to call it a military carrier rather an commercial plane. Due to it's large size and lack of a seating section. As it landed some faces could be seen peering out of the windows waiting and wondering what this world would be like. A grand play was about to take place, And they wondered what part they'd act in it.

Cathy saw the jet land, she had everything ready, absolutely everything and she knew There was no room for error. She took a deep breath and sighed. It had been a long week, she rushed from place to place, making arrangements to ensure that there was no margin for error. She felt bad for throwing Stephen into this situation but, it was her only option. Not only was he qualified as a suitable age but, he lived alone in the middle of nowhere. He was capable, he could handle it, he even had training, even if he didn't know it.

Her mind wander to the current situation as the carrier opened it's bays and young man dressed in a polo shirt and shorts walked down the ramp. He was blonde with blue sunglasses pressed against his face, and upon closer inspection he had a jacket slung over one of his shoulders. His sandals made a slapping sound as he walked towards her.

"Hello mister minagora, how was you flight?"

He answered her in Japanese, but, she just looked puzzled back at him.

"So, sorry I forgot. It was fine thank you very much, the girls seem excited."

"Glad to hear it, now we haven't got much information on your lifestyle but, we've have suitable accommodations awaiting."

"Splendid I've heard much about the grand hotel here, they cater to everything."

"Actually I have a home that we built for you up in the mountains here."

"...oh...well that sounds nice too..."

"I've heard so much about your charges, can you call them so we can get going?"

"Sure thing"

The skinny teen turned around and said something in Japanese and 3 figures emerged from the back of the cargo bay. One towered over them all, another skittered forth on heavy legs, and the third walked out on clacking talons. As they walked out, Cathy kept smiling, from either fear of the unknown or excitement for the same reason we may never be sure. When the figures reached her all she could say was...

"...Wow..."

Stephen had finally done it. Ever since he had moved in there had never been so much cleaned. It was to the point where his hands were wrinkly from washing and his knees sore from scrubbing. He walked into the small living room consisting of a love seat and two bench couches and threw himself upon the closet couch. Looking around the area he could see the fireplace and the small tv above it. He knew he might have to clean the fireplace if he had time. Speaking of which, he looked at his phone: displayed in large text were the numbers 4:35. He had just enough time to change out of his work clothes and into something nicer. He could greet them in the white tank top and blue sweatpants but, he thought that would just be a little more than awkward. He skimmed though his messages. He had a text from an unknown number a notification from one of his social media sites about an upcoming birthday.he opened the text, and was immediately greeted with a picture of a smiling Mrs. Heather and some blonde teen. Below it was a caption "we might be early". Stephen sighed, it was just his luck, having to clean so much and have his guests arrive just in time to prevent him from finishing. Right before he could pocket the phone it rung with another text, "don't worry I'm bringing food, be there in a few minutes."

Stephen sent back an "okay" text to ensure the message was received. He then reluctantly rose from the couch. And sauntered towards his room. He just hoped they didn't plan to stay the night.

Cathy was in the drive way of Stephen's house with the biggest surprise of her life, of course she would be dropping a lot of responsibility on Stephen, and then getting the hell out of here. She'd heard the rumors but, damn. Who knew they'd be such bulky and dangerous creatures, one of them being imposing was what she suspected, not all three.

Stephen had his clothes changed to blue jeans white shoes and a nice shirt emblazoned with the brand of a car company. It wasn't his but, Jamie's shirts were really In much better shape due to their lack of permanent sweat stains. The doorbell rang and he rose to get it

Cathy rang the doorbell, "thanks for carrying most of it. I bet it was really heavy."

A low yet feminine voice announced something in Japanese, and Minagora turned to Cathy.

"Vali says It was no problem "

The Very tall figure nodded at this showing the large rack upon her head of bull like horns. She wore a jeans with a white button up top and had orange and brown hair cascading down to her shoulders. Auburn ears could be seen poking out of her mass of hair, like that of a cow's , and a tail could be seen swishing behind. She was muscular, with a certainly athletic build. She had an ample chest but, Cathy thought that it would be rude to stare though .And all the while she just stood there,smirking in excitement, awaiting whatever laid behind those doors. She was a Minotaur, half bull, half human. A creature of rage but also a creature of pride and compassion, or so Minagora told Cathy. Cathy noticed that this girl looked about the same age of as herself, and seemed a bit closer to Minagora then the others.

"How's about we take you guys in one at a time as not to overwhelm Stephen, I know he's never met a luminal before. Vali, was it? You and Mr.Minagora should go first and introduce yourselves and me and the others will go second."

Vali nodded and started to walk towards the front carrying a large amount of groceries under one arm. Minagora followed behind her.

But, before Cathy could say anything else, about 'Starting with the least imposing figure', the door swung open with the sound of screaming and then the sound of a large object falling onto wooden floors.

 **So as you can see this story takes place pre-exchange plus some tweaks on fictional history. I really hoped you guys enjoy the political intrigue as well as the characters.**

 **Thanks.**


	4. 4: A Grand Deception

(So listen up here, is this a story in which I just end up hoping I don't get killed by monsters, not meaning the offensively though.)

 _Stop being so worried, nothing bad will happen, yet._

(So back to being a cryptic asshole? You're killing me here.)

 _It's all in a days work._

 **Chapter 4:**

Stephen had opened the door to reveal an giant of a creature. He wasn't expecting this so, his body and mind didn't exactly know what to do. It might have been past trauma, or just some terror flick he watched the night before but, in short and simple terms, he let out a yell and then fainted right then and there. He was only afraid of one thing really, the Dark. and due to the lack of light and the shadow the was cast on her due to the light from the porch. She looked like a monster from hell, and his mind just went black.

Vali, was very surprised to say the least. she knew she could look imposing and scary but, the way he reacted it was like his life was about to come to an abrupt end. And before she could say anything she heard a shriek that sounded like it came from the women behind her and then, 'Steven' fainted. She almost cried out..but, caught herself just in time. There was no need to let the coordinator know.

Luckily, Tek was there to check on him. She hated when people called her hubby Mr. Minagora, it was just ill fitting for the man she fell for, Minagora sounded like an awful plant where as Tek just hand a nice ring to it.

She snapped back to reality and rushed to help the 'injured' or maybe mortified Stephen? She really didn't know much about Americans but, she started to worry if they'd all react this way.

I mean it's not like we're something no ones heard of. Japan is full of luminals. hell they even advertise that in numerous instances. Why is he so surprised?

She set the groceries down beside him. And immediately Cathy picked them up and set them on the table. She then promptly ran back out to inform the other girls.

Vali lifted him up off the ground, and carried him into the house. They stepped into an entry way with stairs and a hallway that seemed to lead to a larger room. There were a few doors that she could only guess where they led as she walked with the American in her arms. Upon stepping though the hallway she found herself in a wide room with high ceilings. It was a living area that had great long trusts supporting each point. On the left was the lounge area with two couches and a loveseat. All of it had oak floors that darkened everything to seem more rustic in appeal. On the right was a open kitchen that expanded upon the oak theme with cabinets of the same wood. Above the kitchen and lounge sat a large set of beams that formed a truss that stood at 10ft wide and about 20 feet across. A behemoth of wood was above her supporting the roof. Large chandeliers came from either side of the monster sized trusse, they lit up either side in a bright orange light. Turning she could see the second floor hallway exposed with a large rail running on her side. Several doors were passed as Made her way towards the end of the hall with the unconscious man. It was cozy but, she worried if the floor would crack under he weight with each and every step. The house was pretty and high ceilings were abundant even on the second floor, but she still didn't want to chance these creaky boards. Behind her Tek and Mrs. Heather were having a conversation involving the incident. she could overhear some of the dialogue taking place.

"I'm so sorry, he's not usually like this. He's very sociable and even has education in foreign relations."

Vali turned to speak in very broken up Japanese."tell her that I'm sorry I scared him, but I don't usually take offense to these kinds of things." Tek in return relayed the message to Mrs.Heather in English.

Vali set Stephen on a couch, propping a pillow under his neck to make him at least appear more comfy and returned her gaze towards the two humans speaking English.

Vali hated Japanese, her mother tongue was English but, she was forced to learn Japanese for the program. But, it was that blonde teen that kept her inspired to work hard at learning it. She went to the couch across from the unconscious boy and sat down. It buckled a little but, held firm. Tek was quick to take a seat next to her, seating himself just outside of Mrs.Heather's sight from the front door. Where she seemed to be calming down the other girls.

She turned to Tek, "it's just Mrs. Heather we have to speak Japanese around right?"

"Yes Val, only her. as soon as she leaves we'll be able to use English again."

"Why are we not telling her we can speak English again?"

"We're ensuring you guys don't say anything that'd would get us kicked back to Japan."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he seemed to embrace it back.

"Thanks Val, I just've been stressed out these past few days. You know them telling us we were going to the U.S. And then the whole situation that it was my duty to represent my country. And then having the bodacity to say over their emails that I was the lowest rank of hosts and that they expected me to fail. you of all people should know how much I want to succeed, and be the best ."

"I know you try hard babe, but even your best sometimes isn't enough. Sometimes you need just a little... help... but, regardless you always find a way."

Tek layed back upon her shoulder and received her comforting embrace. Footsteps and voices could be heard in the hall as it sounded like Cathy was shouting about something

"What do mean they cancelled? That's tomorrow ! I can't find another contractor by then! Arrogant piece of...! Fine I'll be there in the next 30 minutes."

She came over and took a stand by the love seat as the other figures seemed to disappear from the doorway. Bowing a little to talk to Minagora and Vali.

"Looks like I've gotta go to the office and take care of some business, you know, yelling and firing people. So, that leaves you two and your friends here in Stephen's house for the night. I'm sure he'll come around, eventually. See you tomorrow!"

And like that she was out the door. Vali turned to Tek.

"So english now?"

"Yes, but it looks like I have to do all the cooking tonight unless somebody wants to give me a hand?"

"You had me at 'yes'."

A high pitched teen voice from the rafters rang out.

"Get a room you two."

"Get down here Perigna."

Like a bolt of feathery lighting a figure fell from the rafter and raced to the floor at alarming speed. Before spreading giant wings and coming to a gentle halt. raptor like talons contacted the floor with a tapping sound.

This was Perigna, she had a wonderful white and brown spotted plumage that extended from where her arms should begin to the ends of their tips, she had messy brown hair jutting out at ever direction, and wore goggles just above her eyes. She had on a white tank top with a sleeveless bomber jacket and denim shorts. From the knee down she had the talons of a bird of prey. She was a harpy, and a rather intelligent subspecies at that. Vali knew her to be 16 but, that didn't mean she was anymore mature than a tween. But, what really troubled Vali was where Meika was.

As if on que a large mass started to descend slowly from the ceiling.

"Perigna, wait up!"

The voice was a medium range but, it wasn't as firm as Perigna or Vali's own voices. This voice belonged to the large spidery creature descending from the ceiling cautiously. She had just a long white shirt on but, it covered her entire torso. From her forearms to the end of her hands were bear like arms equipped with long claw like fingers, she had the same fur on her six legs and large abdomen, a skull emblazoned in white fur was positioned just on the top of the abdomen, but the most interesting feature of this girl was he skin which held at an Martian greeny hue. Her hair was black and large horns that rivaled Vali's own were perched upon her head. Vali remembered she was very shy and spent most of her time alone her room back in Japan. She was a Ushi-Oni and by far the least social person in the group but, she held firm to her friends and had great faith in them.

Vali knew it took a lot of courage for her to open up to her, Tek, and Perigna, but they persevered until they were friends.

Drawing her attention back to the ground she noticed that Perigna had moved over to the couch and was examining the unconscious boy.

"What's up with him? Did you scare him to death Val? You gotta stop doing this to all the cute boys you meet, I mean I could've had a shot with this guy for all you know."

Meika had begun to skitter towards the

open living room just as Vali and Tek rose to cook supper for the mass of people. She sidestepped to allow them passage being such a large bodied individual.

Meika began to think to herself.

 _I'm always in everybody's way. At least this place has a forest, maybe then I won't have to worry about bumping into things._

She came to the couch next to Pergina who seemed to be poking the boy with her wing and seeing if he would react. Meika looked at the resting boy. He looked rugged and tough, his hands were worn and had patches on them from Clausius long gone. He was quite muscular and was wearing clothes that a Mechanic would wear. He also had a sweet face his hair was jutting out in every direction but, it just added to the effect. But the most important part wasn't his clothes. It was the fact that he made a certain drawing of her's come into mind. He looked just like him. She had drawn his form over and over again. And this boy was the living embodiment of him.

I can't believe it. He's exactly as I made him, perfect in his imperfections. He must be some brave warrior working hard only to have the humble thanks of the people in this small town. I bet-

Her thought was cut off as she realized what her compatriot was doing. Having plucked her feather she had it pointed just above his ribcage and was just about ready to move it up and down in a tickling motion. To her horror the feather struck him in the ribs and moved up and down in rapid movements. Meika reached out and grabbed her wing pulling away as fast as possible, but alas, the damage was already done. A giggle escaped the lips of the boy and his eyes began to open slowly.

With alarming speed Meika shot a web to the rafters and seemingly threw caution to the wind as she scampered up to disappear as fast as her many legs could carry her.

Perigna was so alarmed by her friend's sudden action that she momentarily forgot about the boy before her. Momentarily..

Stephen's eyes began to roll open. He felt beneath him a pillow and the couch. He immediately giggled due to a small tickling sensation on his abdomen, looking in front him he saw a girl.

She was pretty, her hair was brown and seemed like she had stuck her head out of a car window. She also seemed to be looking at someone or something behind her and was wearing a really thick feather coat of some kind. Stephen had never seen anything like it, it was massive and had a lot of white and very few brown feathers scattered into the pattern. He pondered why she would be wearing such a coat in autumn.

Upon even closer inspection it seemed just the sleeves had the feathers while her torso was adorned in some kind of bomber jacket.

Upon a little bit closer inspection, he final noticed the wings. she wasn't wearing any coat, those were her arms, Stephen just stared. sitting up he shifted to get a better look. As soon as he did, she turned to him almost like she could sense being watched. In surprise Stephen scooted back to the edge of couch.

The Character seemed to look humored by his squirming.

"Well, how was your beauty sleep?"

The stranger had spoken to him? Why? What did she want? Why was she here? He had some many questions but, he was too shocked to mouth anything at all.

"Cat got your tongue? I know I'm quite the looker but, come on, you okay?"

Words seemed to dive in and out side of his reach. When he was about to ask something his mouth seemed to turn against him either in surprise or fear.

Eventually he calmed enough to speak.

"W-what...are you doing in my house..?

"What do you mean? Mrs. Heather said you invited us here for dinner and your really lucky the love birds want to cook together or I'd be a lot less patient with you."

"P-Please tell me... I mean... I'd like to know why you are wearing wings?"

"I..I'm not. Seriously you okay? Hit your head hard?"

If he had this would have made much more sense. But, now was time for the question he been putting off.

"W-what are you?"

"I'm a harpy. Seriously did they tell you anything about Luminals?"

Stephen shook his head.

Pergina started to think to herself,

 _really? Well that's the exchange program for you. At least Tek knew what he was signing up for._

"Okay then... intro to Luminals 101"

She sat down in the love seat and began to speak.

"My name is Pergina, but you can call me Peri, Gina or whatever floats your boat. I'm a harpy. The predator of the sky, seeing all there is to see by air. That over there..."

She pointed towards the very large horned figure that seemed to be washing vegatables in his sink.

"..is Vali. she, is called a Minotaur. Incredible strong bovine creature with an even stronger temper but, i think a certain someone is helping with that..And that next to her is her boyfriend or whatever she calls him, named Tek. He's a human like you."

"And in your rafters is currently Meika, she's a little shy. she's called a ushi-oni, creature of the night seeking to ensnare her prey in the delicately placed traps of web. Well, at least most of her species. That one is little bit too timid for such things."

She talked by accentuating The names of everyone she described adding a bit of flair here in there with her descriptions. Stephen thought about this and either the pain of falling down was helping his illusion or this was starting to make sense.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your a Harpy, She's a Minotaur, and the girl up in the rafters a Musho-thing."

"Ushi-Oni."

"Ushi-Oni. You're all Luminal? Or some kind of undiscovered race of humanoids. as well as part of a Japanese Cultural exchange program that wants to start a branch in the U.S.?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"I've gotta still be dreaming.."

A male voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

The Harpy got up and started towards the kitchen.. Had a Enough of being a teacher was ready for a nice meal.

"Sweet, I'm starved. Meika, are you coming down?"

There was almost a sight squeak of a "no" that the Harpy took as a response.

"Okay then, I'll save some for ya."

Stephen slowly rose from his seat. If he thought anything would help at all with the situation it would be a full stomach.

 **So that's the first interactive bit between characters. I have a had an increase in people following so that's good! I hope you're enjoying this and will continue to do so in the future. I plan to add more action to the story as it progresses so just bare that in mind.**

 **E**


	5. 5: The Fall

**Interlude:**

(Stephen here! Why don't you say hi ladies.)

 **Hi it's Perigna, I really am confused on what's happening**

Vali here, and same feeling. Where are we?

 _Stephen and Ladies it's simple, your in my pocket dimension. As soon as you leave you'll forget and our story continues. So relax and just announce your comments from the story._

Oh,okay then. I guess that's A thing...

 **Where's Meika and Tek?**

 _Oh they're fine, they just would crowd in this dimension. Stephen on the other hand always arrives here after I write the chapter. Like a really annoying puppy._

(Thanks dude, means a lot to me)

 _Like i was saying, say anything you like about the story._

Well, I really don't understand how Meika is going to live around Stephen if everytime she sees him she hides. I mean is she scared of him or what?

No, Vali, isn't it obvious? Our lovely spider is embarrassed afraid to make an impression due to the fear on making a bad one. As far as I can tell honestly Meika likes Stephen.

(Wait really? I haven't even met her yet and she already likes me? Score!)

Why is Stephen way more comfortable around us now?

(It's simple I just read our last chapter and got an understanding of what was happening)

Okay and without further a due let's get this show back on the road.

But, I have more questions! Do i and Tek get to stay together? Does Perigna stop taking the croutons out of my salad? I want answers!

 **Chapter 5:**

Cathy had finally made it home. No more giant monsters and awkward greetings. Working as a Coordinator for an entire nation was hard. It made her drive people, introduce them, and periodically manage that everyone of them was okay. All she wanted to do was to go to bed. Sleep the troubles away and spend the morning relaxing. It sounded like a good plan at least, she could catch some z's. walking up to her apartment she inserted the keys into the door and turned it, the door clicked, and released her keys. She turned the knob and entered the medium sized flat walking in and setting her keys and jacket in their respective places.

Ken isn't home yet, he must be a some boring inventory meeting still.

She loved him. And truly at that. She hoped to one day marry him and start a life together. But, these past few days weren't really great for them. She had been out doing actions and such that was illegal to talk about, as had her Fiancé. It had been so stressful knowing that you could see something amazing and yet, not ever be able to tell anyone. Well, at least until the Cultural Exchange Bill was passed in America. Then she would no longer have to keep her secrets.

 **Meanwhile...**

After the happenings of the night began to slow down everyone in the house with the exception of a certain spider were gathered around a large round table. A large assortment of food stretched from one end to the other. Salads, Chicken, Fruit, and other various desserts and entrees were neatly placed around the kitchen table. Stephen came forward and took a seat at the table, upon doing so the guests looked at him confused as they continued to stare. Stephen looked confused as well and began to speak.

"What's the matter?"

Tek began but, was interrupted immediately by Vali.

"Well usually we sit on the floor due to a certain Arachnid's inability to use chairs but, we haven't quite figured out how to do this with your table. It's just too tall for that."

Stephen looked long and hard at the table. And then glanced around the house.

"I've got an idea." Perigna spoke as she pointed to the living room. "Why not just eat in there? I mean it's got plenty of room and a tv."

"Peri, I don't think tha-." Tek began but, was immediately interupted by Stephen

"That's a great idea! How about you guys get the food moved on to the coffee table and I'll go get some drinks from the fridge in the garage."

"Okay."

Stephen was glad that they so easily went for the idea. He needed an excuse to call Cathy and ask what the hell was going on. Before he left the room he heard the clinking and crashing of platters as Peri, had just barely made it to the coffee table with the entrees. He heard her complain about lack of hands and then the door was shut.

Pulling out his cell he checked his recents. On the top of the list was the number. as he tapped the screen to begin the call.

It rung a few time before Cathy picked it up.

"Mr.Darion? What's up? Is there a problem at your house?"

She almost giggled as she knew exactly why he was calling. She herself had done the exact same thing the first time she heard about his tenants.

"You know Damn right why I'm calling. What the hell did I sign? I thought the plan was to have me take care of a house for a bunch of sleezy college kids, not some creatures from mythology!"

"Hey. Let me make this very clear, those tenants are very nice and generous people not creatures or monsters. You will treat them as such or I will have YOU arrested and detained and in-debt for every penny we gave you. Is that clear?"

Her voice was angry and stern as she said This. Stephen was full of fear. He knew that the government had a lot of intimating dedicated people but, he knew for sure he wanted to be on this officials good side.

"Crystal."

"Good now they should have their house done in the next week. So you'll have to keep them comfortable for a while."

"I'll do it. But, please answer me this. How does all of humanity not know of a race, or scratch that, many races of mythical creatures that inhabit our planet. I mean are they all just incredible at hide and seek? It just sounds ludicrous."

"Well as far as we call tell humanity has known about them since the earliest B.C's when the Greeks began to make arrangements and even trade some supplies with the continent that they lived on. Since then the whole world vowed to never let the populace know of their existence due to the hysteria it would cause. In the most recent years Japan has deemed itself ready for the reinstatement of intermingling of our races. And then we have today as the first day of America having any connection to them. It is our hope that if you and the tenants get along that we will be able to pass a bill allowing the reveal of some of these species."

"Okay, that helps a bit ... wait a whole undiscovered continent?

"Yep just between Australia and Madagascar. Oh, I just realized. we'll have to put that in textbooks soon."

"Ok, one last question. Why are they so human like? I mean aren't minotaurs supposed to have a cow head or something?"

"Yeah, to be honest we haven't been given much information but, from what I can guess, many of the species have... how should I put this...interbred with the human population."

"So what you're saying is that people and Luminals could do a little more than coexist?"

"Yep, but not you my dear Stephen. Your contract has a long clause stating that my not lay a finger on any of them. Even if they ask you."

" hey! I'm not that kind of person. I just want to know how to form a friend like relationship with these girls."

"See that's better, remember they maybe weird or strange but, they're still girls. just try and remember that."

"Thanks Cathy, just try and get some shut eye. You sound really tired on the phone."

"Bye Stephen."

And like that he felt a calm come over him. Like a wave of courage and bravery cascading down his shoulders. He was the one. The only one they picked. No one else in the world had been given this responsibility, to establish relations with a brand new nation of people. Unbeknown to the rest of the world. And he could do it. If had to be the Landlord he was going to be the best Damn landlord he could possibly be.

Peri, had spent a few minutes learning what each channel was, she eventually left it on a channel showing an British sounding guy talking about catching dangerous fish. They'd begun to dig into the array of food, starting with the familiar dishes and then began to branch out towards the foods that were more foreign in origin.

Meika had begun to come out of her rafter perch. slowly at first but, gradually she would grab food and propel herself backwards up her webbing into the small den, she had grabbed some of the meat and some long thick noodles Vali said were spaghetti on a small round plate. She dug in and watched some TV but, it was at a weird angle from where she was. She eventually became spurred on by her curiosity and descended uneasily from her cobwebbed abode. Slowly she went back down until she abruptly stopped. Shaken by fear and worry over a brown haired figure directly below her...

Stephen looked on into the room though the door to the garage. They seemed to be gathered around the TV watching a fishing show and enjoying their meal. He took a deep breath. This was simply crazy. He was only 19 and they wanted him to play ambassador to a gaggle of monsters.

Stop that, they're not monsters, they're just girls...just girls..

He stepped into the kitchen and saw that only Vali and Tek were on the couch huddled up and watching a monster fish being reeled in. Stephen reluctantly moved forward carrying the case of Soda.

"H-hey guys.. I've got the soda if anyone wants any."

They both looked up in surprise. Tek cheerfully spoke.

"I'll take one."

"Yeah, I'll take one too."

Stephen took out two cans and tossed them over to the couple. There was a brief "Tskush" sound and both of them began to enjoy there beverages. Vali looked up from her drink.

"So Stephen is it? What took you so long?"

"I was just calling Mrs. Heather to check in with her on the details."

"You seem a little shaken up still. I guess I was a bit scarier then I thought. Sorry to surprise ya. I'll try to be careful next time around."

"It's not you it's me. I was expecting a few Asian people wanting the American experience and when I was told I would be making big bucks off it I just signed and did what they told me. I guess I should have researched a bit more before signing off my property. I have to be completely honest i still find you guys a bit scary, but trust me I'll find a way to get over it. You guys have been nothing but kind to me."

"Aw, thanks for opening up to us that really means a lot."

"Yeah, umm thanks.."

"Now, sweetie I don't know where the other girls are but I hope they'll get a good idea of your efforts. I know me and Tek will be here to help you though the first few days, those are usually the hardest."

Meika had just heard the confession of a lifetime. She literally had only seen him and she was starting to fall for the guy. he was literally the most honest person she had ever heard of. He went on and on with all the things he could be doing better and didn't say any excuse. He just outright said that he wasn't ready for his world to include monsters but, he would get over it for them. Maybe now's a good time to reveal myself. Wait no, not today. He seems worked up already, I should just go ba-. He thought was quite literally cut off by the feather friend above her.

Perigna was tired of watching tv so she began to wander the house taking in it's many rooms and their relation to the rest of the house. She had found out that there were two bedrooms one on the first floor and one on the second. Each with an adjacent bathroom. A utility under the stairs a few closets and a screened in porch at the back of the premises. Of the bedrooms there was the upstairs one that she was pretty sure was Stephen's due to the smell of him lingering all over the place. And one downstairs that smelled of oil and gasoline. The lower bedroom had none of the smells she associated with Stephen or anyone else in the house, so she guessed it belonged to the supposed roommate of his. The upper bedroom was different. It had clothes neatly sorted and folded but, it looked like it was done hurriedly. His bed was fairly standard with a lot of pillows and spring mattress. On one wall there was nothing but computers and tv's. On another a large window easily big enough to walk though. She thought she could smell soft drinks and greasy foods about the place. It felt like home.

Quickly and quietly she went by the utility and begun taking pillows one by one back to the room pilling them on the bed. After her mission was complete she left her new room for the night alone and went about looking for Meika.

She immediately was able to find her perched once again in the arc above the living room and kitchen. Meika had begun to propel herself downward until quite literally freezing in place before a certain brown eyed boy.

Looking about he seemed to be saying something profound about him wanting to be a better person and trying to adjust to the existence of monster's blah blah blah. She could care less she was going to help Meika even if she didn't see it like Peri did.

Walking around to the edge of the kitchen she flew up to the arc unspotted by the eavesdropping spider and the lovebirds. She sat waiting in the arc examining the single strand of thick rope like web tied into the bow of the wood. It sounded like Stephen was finishing up. Good. He was about to have a lot to catch up on in a minute. She giggle a bit at her own joke. Reaching out with he razor like talons she started to cut into the strand at about 3/4s of the way a very erratic spider woman looked up at her in shock. Meika was her best friend in the whole world but, if she was ever gonna meet someone she would need a little push or in this case a drop.


	6. 6: A Tender Moment

**I love cliffhangers!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Ever have a dream where you're falling and hitting the ground jolts you awake? Well this is nothing like that. You see Stephen is awake and someone falling on to him. In fact a very large someone is falling on him, from a moderate height, unbeknownst to him and as you can imagine this left him surprised, confused, and in a fair amount of pain as a large mass landed atop him tackling him to the ground. He hit the floor back first, hitting first with his backside and then with his head, coming face to face with his would be attacker.

To say Meika was mortified was a understatement. She was devastated. Out of all the ways she was stressing about how their first encounter would go, she never expected crushing him by falling from the ceiling. He crashed to the ground under her as she righted herself, scrambling with clawed legs on the hardwood before finally steadying. Her face was inches from his own. If this encounter had started differently she may have thought this was the point where he would lean in for the kiss, and a happily ever after would begin. But, it was not. This was at best going to be interpreted as an assault or a sick surprise or something else th-. "Hey" she was interrupted by a response she would never had imagined in a million years. She nearly died of embarrassment right there.

Stephen had been staring at the greened skinned girl that stared him down for what seemed like a eternity. She looked scared or embarrassed or both in some strange combination. He was scared, but something about all this seemed calm. She was sorry, that was for certain, but a phase seemed to be bouncing amongst his thoughts as he gazed upon her.

"They're just girls"

It all came back. The courage, the promise, and the reassurance. He didn't see a scary monster anymore. He saw a girl, (a rather cute one), one that was likely way more afraid of what he was about to do then he was of what just happened. He looked in her eyes and as soon as they locked he just acted natural.

"Hey!"

She looked taken aback, she shivered a bit before responding in a squeak. "W-what?"

"I don't believe we've been aquatinted. My name's Stephen."

Meika looked at him in disbelief. was this just a natural response? Did he just do this when things got awkward? Or... ooo, did he feel it too? Maybe he felt it too, the connection between them. The artist and her creation. Reigning in a impossible love. Her heart soared as she reached this conclusion. She could hear it in her ears.

"Do you have a name?"

He had spoken to her again. And she had yet to say anything to add to the conversation. Oh no. Oh no. She had to find the strength to say something, anything to this wonder that lie before her. Wait what had he asked her? Her name? Oh that's not too bad. She at least knew the answer to that one.

"I'm going to have to call you something. I mean you fell from above so I could call you an angel, but you did kinda hit me. Which I'm not saying is your fault or anything. I'm just saying that ya know. It did kinda hurt.." he was babbling once again. Good ole Stephen with too much to say and not enough time to say it.

Everyone else in the room had ceased their current activities in order to watch the event unfold. They looked awkward for quite a while. Just laying there and staring at one another. Peri personally thought they might have both froze from embarrassment. But, Stephen finally broke the ice with a steady 'Hey'. Vali and Tek sighed and had to stop themselves from applauding the spectacle. It was far more entertaining than any drama to be seen on the tv.

"So, do mind if I get up?" Stephen said after a pregnant pause.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just... well I was trying to... I mean..." she looked defeatedly at him as she slowly raised he torso a thorax back from the boy. Causing him to abruptly stand and dust himself off.

"It's fine! Seriously no harm, no foul." He smiled not knowing if it was out genuine delight or a solace of confidence. He was terrified at this moment as well as overjoyed. This creature was a little off what his mind could perceive as a monster. She was just a girl that had embarrassed herself if front of him.

Meika looked at him.. deep into his brown eyes she saw what she had been painting, drawing, and dreaming about since she first imagined his face.

Honesty.

She returned his smile with one of her own making. She blushed slightly thinking about him opening up to her so easily after his major confession. The words he had used carried a lot of weight but being backed up with the actions made them even stronger.

"So is the part where they kiss or...?" Peri whispered to Tek and Vali. They had practically been on edge of the seats watching the tender moment transpire.

"No, it's too early for that. There gonna be friends for a while, he's gonna find a hot girl and get rejected before he realizes that somebody loved him all along." Tek retorted.

"I think it's one of those ill fated love stories with their struggle to be together against all odds." Vali blurted out. This caused both Meika and Stephen to snap out of their apparent trances.

Both Tek and Peri looked scornfully at Vali but, she just shrugged. "They couldn't have stayed like that forever anyways."

Both the centers of attention made their way into the living area to converse with their audience and tried to find a seat.

 **One Week to the Day...**

Jamie Magallanes was just getting out of the airport. It had a been a terrible week. Stepping though the doors and out to the city air, having rain falling down his glasses and jacket, seemed like the perfect weather for his mood. Reuniting with long lost relatives only to send a close one off. Grandpa John wasn't the greatest man in the world, but he wasn't the worst. The time spent time fishing together, fixing things, and the countless holidays spent listening to his stories of Mexico were all in the past now. There was no more new memories to be made, it all had to stay in the past.

He sighed and looked at his phone

In large letters 10:49 A.M. was displayed on screen. It felt like 5:00 in the afternoon. Well that's jet lag for ya. Nothing will quite be right till he found himself home and in his own bed.

He swiped up and turned off the airplane mode that his phone had been on for the last week. He hadn't wanted anything to do with the outside world until he dealt with the inside first.

He quickly typed a message under the message tab that said "Evens Stevens" and hit send.

'Finally state side, be heading home soon, hope you cleaned up a little.'

Pocketing his phone he turned, grabbing his luggage as he did and began to head towards the parking garage. Sadly, he hadn't asked Steven to drop him off, so that meant he had one hell of a parking fee.

It all happened so fast. As soon as he got the call from his abuela, he left on the first available flight bound for Mexico. He stayed for a few days at her house and attended the ceremony, but nothing prepared him to see his grandfather there. The pale restful body that once had been his hard working grandpa. He winced trying to hold back tears as he turned away for his seat. As soon as he sat down he let it all out.

He bawled like a baby until his eyes were sore and dry. Until his body couldn't shed another tear. But, none of them were shed where it would be seen by abuela.

Quickening his pace, he jay walked across the road. Being sure to pick up his bag as he did, to prevent it from hitting the curb. A blue car sped past as he reached the other side of the street.

He began walking up the sidewalk towards the parking garage, pulling his hood over his head to protect against the torrent of rain. The air was muggy and hung around him, making it difficult to breath.

Civilization, where the very air you breathed was polluted.

Well, it wasn't all bad. There were plenty of fast food joints and clothing stores to go to. There were plenty of Ubers and he could get just about anything he could think of delivered and he would never run out of cell reception.

He laughed a bit to himself. The car that had passed him on the walk way was pulling into the parking garage as he was entering. An older vehicle that bellowed smoke out the exhaust as it sped up the ramp way. He fished his pocket for his ticket and began to walk towards the stairwell.

It wasn't long before he found himself on the third floor. His car wasn't much to look at, a crappy doge Neon from the 90's. A worn turquoise shell of what once was. He had bought secondhand from the junkyard after bribing one of the junkers to unload it from the pile. $250 wasn't bad for a car that got him from A-B. It had needed work, but it was worth it and he had grow attached to the crappy vehicle.

But it wasn't there...

He checked his ticket. Marked clearly on the top was 405. He looked up.

On the ceiling above the empty spot was a sign that read.. 305..

"Oh shit, wrong floor."

Heading back to the stairwell he began his ascent to the correct floor. Stepping out he immediately spotted the rusty vehicle and began a brisk walk towards it.

Walking from stairs he found himself staring at a black Hummer. It had just rounded the bend and was beginning to pull up the ramp way towards him. He moved to the right to let it pass. The car came to a abrupt stop just at the bottom of the ramp. Jamie, stopped confused at such a weird circumstance. The cars engine began to rev and the headlights flashed on.

"What the.."

The car spun it's wheels before taking off directly at him. He quite literally dove behind a small black sedan hoping to avoid the oncoming vehicle. The lunatic was heading directly towards his hiding spot on a direct course with him.He sat up and watched in horror as the car smashed into the Sedan at high speeds. He was sent sprawling as the car's back end smashed against the adjacent vehicle. He was dazed as his only escape was smashed closed. He recoiled as he heard the screech of an engine. The black menace was backing up again. Stilled dazed he didn't know what to do. He was still frozen with fear. The mangled black vehicle had come to a halt. With a squeal of a belt he heard the vehicle lurching forward. He could only look on as it sped towards him. He put his hands up to shield his face, a fruitless attempt to stop incoming doom. Like a paper trying to stop rock, it wouldn't make any difference. He was screwed. There was nothing he could do.

So he closed his eyes.

 **Ha, cliffhangers...**

 **I wanted to introduce Jamie, but I also wanted some action. Yeah, it was probably unnecessary, but let us never say not awesome.**

 **Fair warning this is gonna be a cliffhanger for awhile. A lot can happen in One Week..**

 _ **Foreshadowing???**_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. 7: I Love a Rainy Night

**So what happens now? Who knows maybe we'll learn a bit more about what was so special about this night Or what important detail that Jamie missed while he was in another country...**

 **Interlude:**

Oh my god! Is Jamie okay? I mean seriously I know this is just a story to you but, not cool dude, not cool.)

 **That escalated quickly.**

I really hope he's okay.

(Dude not cool)

 **I mean I don't even get to see the guy and you've already killed him. So not fair.**

Hello? Are you there mister Narrator?

 _What? Oh sorry, got busy reading reviews. Turns out people like a twist._

(IS JAMIE OKAY?!??)

 _Seriously. Stop worrying, I have it all together and figured out. Also, did ya catch the 'One week later' message?_

I did!

 **Vali! He's being an ass don't humor him.**

But, I noticed that detail...

 _And without further 'adiu'_

 **Chapter:7**

The night continued, after much teasing and questioning, well. They talked, watched tv, and gorged themselves on items they pilfered from the pantry. Stories were shared, jokes were made, and all was beginning to become a casually comfortable setting.

However, far off there was someone who was pissed.

 **Somewhere else...**

Cathy was pacing in her office. A small office space located in her place of residence patterned in a dark blue with a large oak desk set in it's center. Bookcases seemed be empty as most of the literature was piled in various stacks around the room. On the desk sat a laptop, 3 seperate coffee mugs and a cornucopia of pencils spewing from their cup. Piles upon piles of paper sat about every corner and crevice that could. Be seem. Due to the overflowing towers of paper, her path was erratic crossing over into a figure eight to avoid the parchment hazards. The day's work and toil was starting to take it's hold on her as was evident by the bags under eyes and the frizzles in her hair. Even her attire seemed to be worn down from the day.

A 'ding' sounded from the laptop.

Cathy turned from her pacing and maneuvered herself to see the luminous screen. Upon the desktop a small chat box was open, a message blazed on the top read in green text;

9/17/18/21:34:00;

Me-Minagora arrived safely, have them at the safe location. Any further information K??

The source of the ding that had drawn her attention was a small string of blue text directly below her own message.

9/17/18/22:08:13;

K-They're good kids, they're just a bit distructive is all. Minagora knows, I sent him the bureaucrats messages. Hopefully he understands the stakes.

Cathy sighed, K was never really clear on her intentions or even what dog she had in this fight, but she had tipped her off about the details. Details referring to the people, places and actions taking place in Japan. These were crucial to ensure that Cathy was to win this 'game' with Japanese officials.

Simply put, Japanese directors of marketing and advertising wanted more money. They had been the first country to open bans on their borders for Liminal citizens, the first to have the whole homestay program, and the first to gain influence towards many of the previously undiscovered races, yet they did this all without the truth getting out. An entire country housing creatures such that no one in the rest of the world had seen and all of Japan kept the secret.

Cathy could hardly believe it when it was revealed to her that people like that exsisted In this world, more or less the fact that the worlds governments cooperated enough to keep it secret. Her mind had raced at the possibilities of what else there could be hiding on this spinning ball of dirt in space.

But, all this secrecy was about to vanish overnight.

The world had finally come to a decision. No longer would they try to hide the truth about what happened on the planet. No longer would they be indifferent to Japan's abuse of the silence they had put on the world of Extraspecies. Tonight the United Nations and Liminal nations was going to meet and decide how to tell the entire world that they had been lying to them for countless centuries over the fact that mankind was not alone on this planet. there was absolutely no friggin way that it was going to be pretty.

Another ding came up on the computer.

9/17/18/22:09:24;

K- After tonight there's gonna be a lot more to explain, you won't believe what we're prepping for in Japan. The people here already have known for 4 months and they still think we're going to descend into chaos over the press scare.

Cathy had forgotten about that. What better way to cover the story then to be up in the face of the country that couldn't wait to get the secret out. Come to think of it, she was worried about how people in the states would react to Minagora and his charges walking about. Thankfully she had thought ahead to put them out into the mountains where they wouldn't be harassed by the press and paparazzi.

She clicked away at her keyboard for a response to the mysterious K she had encountered these last few days.

9/17/18/22:08:52;

Me- Hadn't even thought to that point yet, hope everything goes okay.

And then quickly added.

9/17/18/22:09:02;

Me- I just have to ask, how do you know Minagora won't be a problem? You said Japan wanted to send their worst to distablize the U.S. program?

There was a minute before the Mysterious K gave a reply.

9/17/18/22:10:02;

K- simple, he isn't the worst. I switched things up at the exchange office so they'd send him instead. He can handle it. Tough kid, but might be cutting it close to the whole 'no inter species relationships' part of the exchange.

9/17/18/22:10:13;

Me- Thanks, better than some rude jerk. Seriously though we need to meet sometime. I really could use some personal advice on this.

9/17/18/22:10:46;

K- I'll be sure to look you up if I ever get to the states. Goodnight and good luck Cat.

9/17/18/22:10:52;

Me- Goodnight

Clicking the power icon she sighed. "It'll all be over soon." She told herself. Picking up a briefcase and stuffing the laptop in it she headed for her car.

It was gonna be another long night at the embassy..

 **Meanwhile, in another place..**

The night was settled after a few minor mishaps with seating arrangements. Firstly was the fact that both Tek and Vali wanted to sit together. That wasn't a issue until they had learned that after some teasing by Perigna, Vali took up two thirds of the couch. This wasn't a issue until it was factored in that two more people needed to seat themselves amongst one love seat. After much debate it was decided that Stephen would sit on the floor as well as Meika and Peri would get the couch.

The evening was quite simple, was cuddled up with Vali, Peri was busy flipping channels for a something fun to watch, but the odd pair on the floor were deep in conversation.

It had all started when Stephen had spotted a cartoon on the tv as Peri was flipping though the channels.

"Ooo, Samurai Jack marathon!" Stephen chimed. Before Peri quickly changed the channel to a trio of intrepid explorers looking Mayan ruins.

"Hey! Why didn't you stop? Samurai Jack is pretty good!" He practically whined.

Instead of responding Peri just idly flipped though more channels looking for anything that peaked her interest.

"Peri doesn't l-like cartoons that much..." A whimper of a voice called beside Stephen.

He was stiffened out of surprise before turning to face the girl beside him. Meika took notice of this a but, tried he best to shrug it off.

"Why is that? Does she have something against animated entertainment?" He asked.

Meika looked for a moment before gaining enough confidence to reply to his question. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eyes. "I-it's because she got tired of seeing so many in Japan. Tek really likes animated tv so, we watched a lot of it when we were there." She sat triumphantly, with her chin up for her confident answer she had provided.

"What's your opinion though?" Stephen asked.

Meika's confindence broke. She panicked a bit before composing herself, trying her best to hide her stressful moment. She accidentally let slip a smile trying to compose herself. To her surprise he smiled back. With that smooth jawed, cheek blushing, white teeth smiling face.

Her tense shoulders relaxed, her hands unclenhed and her smile turned from accident to geniune. She breathed with confindence before announcing her answer with strength and gusto!

" I-i like cartoons.."

Okay maybe not gusto...

"Me too! I loved watching them as a kid and I find myself watching them still as an adult. I really like the ones that are geared towards adult comedy though." Stephen elaborated.

Meika was thoughly confused her mind went palces she would rather not mention before asking Stephen to clarify.

"A-adult c-comedy??" Meika squeaked.

"Yeah, not as bad as it sounds, just more pg-13 jokes and ideas. It's really funny stuff though. Like Family Guy, Futurama, The Simpsons, and... oh, American Dad!" He explained.

Meika paused for a moment before asking lightly almost in a whisper..

"I-is it like anime??"

 **Nearby...**

A lathargic dog sat at the edge of the steps. He had watched a few persons walk in and out of the house, the master of the house had screamed, and one of the persons had screamed. The dog did not know what any of this meant.

He had just awoken from a nap before he saw everyone gathered in the living room watching the large picture box in the center of the room. Sniffing at the air he found the familiar scent of his friend and master, Stephen, but he also had a good whiff of foreign scents that invaded his sinuses. he didn't cease his motion toward the living room in the slightest. He slowly made his way towards the couch, jumped up and curled up into a ball next to the very large one.

"I didn't you know you had a dog!" The big one exclaimed before giving him a rub on the back.

He had conclude that he liked the big one before cuddling up next to her. The rest of them were still to be determined...

 **So, another chapter of character development. Close to getting all of these minor details taken care of. I'm wondering about spicing it up with more action sequences, (like the one with Jamie! Whom may or may not be dead.)**

 **Prepare yourselves, a lot of story lines are going to be created before they intertwine in the One Week. (The unofficial name of this installment) just think of all the story lines like marvel movies. All the setup for one big crossover.**

 **tell me what** **you guys think!**

 **Enjoying reading Reviews!**


	8. 8: Sunshine Anchorman Melody

**Hey peeps, thanks for reading! I've kept this schedule for 7 weeks consecutively and have no intention of stopping anytime soon. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, it's quite difficult to write political intrigue but, prepare yourselves for a bit of mystery..**

 **Chapter 8:**

The U.S. Embassy was in chaos.

Cathy had arrived nearly a half a hour ago to find a horde of political figures, police, and press all gathered around the building trying to get a piece of information on what was going on. People pushed and shoved along gates as vehicle upon vehicle pulled into a large underground parking garage. Some being large black vans with tinted windows, and some being smaller sedans, but the sheer amount of vehicles with government plates is what had encapsulated the populace's attention.

At a checkpoint, federal agents checked everyone's ID's and passport before waving them on.

Within a hour, everyone had made it in and the checkpoint was closed. The agents had begun to check security and pack up as a large black limo pulled up.

An agent met the vehicle a few feet from the gate. He strolled over to the window and motioned for it to go down. A wrinkled hand hung out the window at the front. A older gentleman sat behind the wheel fully dressed in the attire of a chauffeur.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't come though here. This is Embassy parking. If you like to I can show you to the press parking. It's right down the-."

He stopped as the man quickly flashed something infront of the agents face. He sat a hand on his pistol before settling. He reached for the card. He nodded and then signaled to the guards to open up before handing the card back to the chauffeur.

Leaning in the agent spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting sir, enjoy the meeting."

The car pulled though as soon as it had fully opened.

The man turned to his fellow agent.

"Why would a guy like John Trask want to go to a peace summit?"

 **Inside...**

a host of leaders and representatives had looked into a large conferenece room and began to discuss amongst themselves. Many of them already knew about the agenda at hand and the purpose of the meeting but still a good portion was in the dark.

The room was large, round and had marked seats for nearly every nation and it's representatives. There was a large emblem for the U.N in the center with a set of podiums at the far end designed for presidents and directors alike.

"Welcome world representatives, I'm happy to see everyone has made it here safely and on time." A large dark skinned man In a blue and white suit began to speak at the center podium.

"We will be broadcasting this all over the world to millions of people so that they may know exactly what is happening and why this must be done." His tone had a very calm and collected vibe, but it sounded coarse and rough.

"The United Nations have finished a discussion and come to a unanimous conclusion. The motion is to be carried." He paused for a moment looking towards the crowd before continuing. "As some of you know, we are not alone in the world but, still to many of you this will come as a gargantuan surprise. A unbelievable tale. But, others of you already know the truth. Mankind maybe atop the food chain, but the top is not as lonely as we thought."

He paused to allow some of the cameras to focus on those in attendance before continuing.

"For nearly 12 centuries the world has hidden this fact, whether from fear or greed we will never truly know. But, today, we no longer hide this. Today we will not only be uncovering truth, but building diplomatic relations as well."

He motioned to a pair of men dressed in blue suits with ear pieces. They stood before a large set of double doors to the right of the podiums. These probably had been used for great Kings, presidents, and diplomats. They soon nodded and then opened a large set of double doors.

Out stepped a smiling Agent Heather as she turned to encourage the figure behind her.

A crowd a people gasped but, countless more were unable to speak as the figure showed herself.

Sliding forward a woman with bright red hair swayed upon a large serpentine body as she moved towards the center emblem. Behind her stepped a woman with horns, wings, and a spade tipped tail, behind her a lizard tailed man with long scaled ears, behind him a large centaur and so on and so forth. This continued until 34 seperate species of people. They took their places amongst the tables and desks at the front of the room. Sitting amongst a host of government officials and political figures. Cathy took her place at one of the front podiums and began to speak.

"These men and women are what we call Extraspecies or Liminals. Many of them have traveled far and wide to be here today to ratify an accord of peace between our species. These are, but a few officials that have agreed to open relations to human populations and have welcomed us kindly and openly." She paused looking around the room to see shocked and curious faces.

"This accord will allow the creation of a stable exchange of citizens and resources between our cultures. Many of you undoubtedly will have questions but please hold those to the end. Please give them your undivided attention." Stepping back she sighed. She had come up with that on the way over and she was glad that it seemed to go well with the crowd. Even though it was made by a deprived of slumber woman without a drop of caffeine in her system.

A snake woman slithered to the podium in front as the dark skinned man stepped down and gave a bow.

"Humanity. I am a Lamia of the tribe Zaafre'ahelie. My name is Ahara and I am representing my tribe for these negotiations. We have survived millieum as but legends and myths. Hiding and taking only what we need for our most basic survival and praying to be left in peace. All of this ends today, with the ratifying of this accord we will no longer live in fear of humanity and you will no longer live in fear with us. From now on, we will be united in our survival, we will help humanity in the hopes that humanity will in turn assist us. Zaafre'ahelie votes yes."

A round of applause was heard by jubilent Extraspecies and intrigued humans.

A Lizard person began to rise to the podium as the lamia woman slid down.

"I am Johkar of the clan Croaker, I will be representing them as their legal consort in the formation of this bill. We have spent many years fighting silently against those who wish to do us harm. Many of us have lost loved ones and lives to the threat of mankind. But, we also have the knowledge of mankind's kindness towards us. We've traded, become educated, and devoleped a stable living with the assistance of humanity. Things that our race never would have dreamed of. We have come to a decision to support this bill and it's proceedings in order to advance our culture to rival mankind's, but also advance peace between our peoples. Clan Croaker votes yes."

After applause he stepped back as a another representative stepped forward.

 **Meanwhile...**

Peri sat blankly in front of the tv. Her jaw dropped, her eyes not blinking and wings unsteady as images of a political event flashed upon the screen.

"No Friggin way..."

She watched as representatives of Liminal nations stepped forward to reveal themselves to the world. One by one they stepped up and gave testimony about why they thought the bill should be approved.

Tek and Vali both were sleepy looking towards Peri to see what the commotion was about. Stephen and Meika were bent over a phone watching a video and didn't even glanced up towards her.

"They did it..They finally did it."

Peri quivered a bit as she spoke. Unsure of what she had seen on the screen before. Fear and hope seemed to stir in her. With the torrent of emotions she didn't know if she should stand and applaud or scream.

For a majority of her life she had been sheltered in a small She was taught early on how to behave around humans. Her entire civilization was built around their daily functions occurring without the knowledge of the prensce by their six fingered counterparts. Even her own father told her to avoid people as much as possible. The entire village constantly would teach lessons on mankind and what to do if they encountered them. How to avoid them, scare them away, and defend themselves from them. Intregrating into a society of them as you would guess was no small feat. If you spend your entire life being taught how to hide from the world the idea of revealing becomes sickening. But, even though all this training she still went against everyone's wishes and joined an exchange program.

It was strange at first, she traveled a lot, recieved formal education, and had to learn about modern society. They gave her a lot more than she ever expected from the humans that she had avoided for so long.

Evantually she was told about Japan's secrecy on the whole Exchange program, and how it violated treaties that were centuries old, but she felt that it was justified by the benefits she gained by joining mankind's society.

She snapped back to reality. Even though she had practically shouted, only Tek had diverted his attention to see the Tv. His eyes were full of interest and confusion. A tempest of emotion seemed to have centered itself in his eyes. He stood from his chair and took a squat in front of the Tv, to see and confirm that this is was no trick.

"It finally happened..." He spoke in disbelief of the words that flashed on the screen.

He jumped upburtly with jubilee as he began to shout.

"Finally! Yes! No more secrets, no more hiding, no more worry!" His show of joy had grabbed the attention of the sleepy dazed Minotaur occuping the couch.

"What is it?" She groaned.

"They told the world! We're free! We can stop hiding and finally live!"

Vali blinked for a moment. She seemed to collect her thoughts for a bit before rising and charging towards the bounding Tek. Wrapping her arms around him she picked him up fully of the ground in a encompassing embrace. His face was fully buried in the breasts of the Minotaur but, either he was too excited or too use to it to care.

"This is amazing! You think they'd let us be now? I mean this is America after all. Oh, I can't wait to be with my boyfriend instead of my host! Oh! We can go shopping and go to the park! This is just so great!" She was now bounding up and down as she too daydreamed about what was to be in the land of the free.

Meika looked up to see the exuberant couple jumping up and down. Tek was waving his hands in the up and down to try and get air. But they seemed so excited. Meika had watched Vali do things like this back in Japan when she was being flirty with Tek, like pressing up on him and ... a few other things. But, she seemed excited.

She pulled the earbud out of her right ear to hear the commotion better. Before tentatively asking the duo what was the meaning of this.

"Vali, Tek, what's going on?" She quizzically asked.

"They told everyone that we exsist! Now there's no worry about being deported! We're in the home of the brave and land of the free to stay!"

Meika watched as Tek emerged from the embrace breathing heavily. He turned to scold Vali, but she just laughed it off and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meika laughed a bit. They had one of the funniest relationships she had ever seen. She liked having them around to give her comfort and strength In any number of trying times.

Wait, they were in America. Land of too many freedoms. Maybe the rules of the exchange didn't apply here or maybe that couldn't enforce them. Hope fluttered in her heart she turned to the sleepy boy beside her.

Stephen had taken to leaning back on one of her legs as a headrest, similar to how a Mark Twain character could be pictured leaning up against a tree in the summer breeze.His eyes were half lidded as he tried to watch the small screen infront of him. He had become cozy in the spider girl's embrace.

Meika had thought nothing of Stephen's sudden relaxation around her after the whole Adult Tv thing. His casualness about her liking anime and even the thought of him sharing some of his intrests with her had seemed to make little difference in her demeanor. But, as soon as they began to watch, he propped himself up against her. He had curled up with her. Her! She watched him intently for awhile before he noticed her gaze. He asked if he was bothering her and as soon as she said 'no', they had resumed their marathon of animated tv. She felt the warmth of his body and praised the company that produced the conditioner she used on her abdomen fur.

She wanted to grab him and hold him in her arms, but she resisted the temptation. Being comfortable around her this quickly was amazing! But, anything further would take time. Her most definitely was not ready to be awoken by her loving embrace. She could wait. She could wait for him.

She grabbed a blanket from the couch and after gently checking to see if he was still awake, draped the blanket over him. She then turned and set him at her front. She simply couldn't resist this moment. Taking him in her arms she rolled to her back and pulled him on top of her. Being small for her species she wasn't too much larger than Stephen, but she easily was able to snuggle up with the heavy sleeping human. She hugged him to herself. His back to her chest and began to wrap her legs around the cacooned Stephen, and began to drift away to sleep.

Vali and Tek were off to find a room and Peri had disappeared to do the same so no one had to know of her moment of weakness. She smilied and closed her eyes.

 **Hey hope you enjoyed the most intimate episode so far. These are more difficult to write than I originally thought. I either am too focused on the story aspect or I am just too awkward when it comes to this kinda stuff.**

 **By the way, special thanks to Blue Blender, check out his story: 'To Home'. I kinda sorta stole the name of the Lamia tribe from that story, but in the very least it's a cameo.**

 **Finally that one day is over! I really just wanted to do a prolonged setup before they get into shenanigans. So a lot more comedy and teen angst is coming your way! Well right after the action packed death of Jamie that is..**


	9. 9: I Fought The Law

**So who is Trask and what does he want? Big money says he's important, but how will we ever know? We'll sit back and I'll tell you.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Johnathon Trask sat in a office accompanied by two figures. The office, being a small space used by the embassy for meetings and conferences, was currently unused by the intended party and instead served as Trask's private viewing room for the peace conference.

In the room was a large desk that he currently sat behind, watching images projected from the small suitcase sized projector that was positioned at the desks center. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the lip of the desk to be comfortable as he watched. The room was sizable for a conference room, oak trimmings ran the length of the room under the windows, until they stopped at the door. Above the oak trimmings was a light blue paint while below there was a white eggshell color to give the room a very neutral look. The ceilings were a contrast to the dark blue carpet with a pinhole covered white tile. The room seemed like a simple space for the purpose of conversing with a moderate group of people

Beside him were two figures that dressed similar to one another with dark black and blue suits, and thick security sunglasses. They looked like Clark Kent as a secret service agent as that sat either side of Trask. The one to his right was a young Caucasian man with fiery red hair and freckles that were barely visible under the lenses of the glasses. He was at least in his late twenties and seemed to be twiddling with his thumbs as Trask watched on. To Trask's right was a younger woman who looked no older than 25. She had short black hair and a pair of sunglasses that were quite a bit too big for her head. She had fair skin and sat with perfect posture in her seat. He hands rested lightly in her lap. Some tension was visible In her shoulders as she sat watching Trask and the projected images.

Trask sighed as he began to recall the road so far.

It all started when Trask learned of the Liminal populations that the governments had kept under raps. It was all just a simple misunderstanding between an address of the Japanese department of Labor and Trask's construction corporation located nearby. One clumsy letter that was addressed to the department of labor had the bid for a large embassy. But what had caught Trask's attention was the special requirements. A surplus of indoor fresh water pools, high ceilings with perches, and 8 meter high doors and office spaces. It only took a little more digging to find out it's origin and why it was being built. After paying off some people he uncovered the evidence that he had sought, learning of the abundance of intelligent species that also inherited the planet.

Unlike most people, when Trask found out that the world's governments had been lying to humanity for hundreds of years, he didn't take to the streets and spring for the truth. He was a buisness man and so he did what any buisness man would have done. He found a way to profit. By informing Japanese officials about his inside information and paying off the right people, he evantually found his way into the green.

It was simple, the Japanese government had signed a contract that forced them to pay Trask for everything they required built that had any Liminal requirements. That mean't housing, restaurants, Government buildings, even sports complexes. Within 4 months he was rolling in green over the success of the exchange, but that was all in vain.

He had prepared 2.5 million dollars in advertising materials. He had propaganda, packets, commercials and every other conceivable means of advertising for the exchange printed and primed to go to marketing to other countries, but Japan had closed it's borders during the exchange program. All the adverts he had prepared would be useless without any evidence of the Liminal presence. In other words he would look crazy if he tried to advertise something that could never be proven to exist, especially if a government demanded that it didn't. All that cash pissed away on a simply problem of Japan not being ready to show the world.

He was furious, he fought bureaucrats and agents of every agency in Tokyo, trying to get someone to acknowledge the facts that they couldn't hide this forever and needed to tell the world. After a week of this mission the U.S. had gotten in touch with Trask's construction corporation. They had odd requests for a house to be constructed deep in West Virginia. It had to be able to withstand one thousand pounds per square foot, have tall ceilings, and a outside to inside roof access panel.

Only one other instance was he given similar criteria, during his time working for the Japanese exchange program. As soon as the job became available he pounced on it and worked hard to make sure that another other company that showed interest pulled out. A small local company had taken the bid for the house at first, but they were persuaded away from the job by a few of Trask's generous offers.

After he had gained the job he took the next logical step. He obtained all the knowledge he could on the client and the area. backgrounds, known associates and the deed holder. Stephen Darion was the primary deed holder that resides at the property Jamie Magallanes, a local that was attending the local technical college, drove a Doge Neon, and was of Hispanic descent.

Taking the time to gather as much information as possible on the men; he found their Credit Card information, Social Secruity, Facebooks and 5 other kinds of social media that add traffickers would pay though the teeth for. But, it was well worth the effort. He had all he needed if he ever felt like blackmailing the U.S. Exchange into to giving him anything that he so desired. But, none of this would get him any closer to his goal, yet it was even more important to the world.

Trask sighed.

It had been a week full of work, but it was well worth it. With this level of blackmail on the U.S. Exchange all he had to do was go live to reporters and have them do the work for him. But, he opted for a less indirect attack. He had simply informed the exchange of what he knew and the consequences of the information leaking. Within the hour he received a response and a meeting time with the head of the board for the exchange. He met, they talked, and Trask gave him a very simple demand: "Tell the world the truth."

At first this didn't go over well with the U.S. Exchange at first. Threats and offers for silence were constant until they finally collapsed over the political pressure. They would reveal the truth, making his plan more likely for success.

He rose from his seat and gestures towards his accomplices, "Okay, let's wrap this up. We got a lot of work to get to tomorrow. I don't think we have anymore time to devote to this." He cleared his throat a stretched a bit.

The two nodded and began to pack up. The ginger grabbing the projector and shutting it in it's case while, the woman grabbed his suit jacket and presented it to him to put on. Trask put on the jacket and made his way out the door. He grumbled a bit under his breath as he was finally made aware of the commotion caused by the Peace Summit. It was a very showy way of exposing the truth, but at least it was done.

In the hall he was greeted by a crowd of reporters as they all fought for a picture of the inside action. Pious and angry, all of them fought like piranhas over a duck. Tv cameras, microphones and every other source that media could have been obtained from were pointed at group upon group of embassadors Liminal and human alike as they exited the auditorium.

None of them paid him any heed. He easily walked past them and onto the exit towards the garage.

The ginger man walking to the side of the woman as they both followed Trask towards the parking garage. They walked towards the limousine, the ginger quickened his pace to stand before his boss and open the door. Trask stood and gestured towards the woman and she promptly stepped in first, followed by Trask and the ginger. Trask crossed over the opposite seat in order to face the two as they sat in the back of the vehicle and waited for the ginger to close the door.

"So you guys get a eye for what we're dealing with? The chaos that is the exchange program. I know this isn't your usually kinda cup of tea." Trask spoke as soon as they were strapped in.

"I dunno Mr. Trask, we aren't exactly set out to be your bodyguards. But, I don't get our concern over the whole peace conference thing. That guy you met with sure didn't sound like he was there for peace." He spoke with a accent that suggested a southern heritage, that is if his buck teeth and freckled face weren't enough.

"I do not know for sure, but I think I have a good understanding of what our plan is. But, I have yet to decided what we plan to do next. I just hope that this works." The woman spoke adjusting her glasses slightly. Visibly she was shaking before she was comforted by the ginger haired man. 

"And what was that plan exactly?" The ginger man asked impatiently. He gave a reassuring pat on the back before she gave him a thumbs up.

Trask gestured towards the older man at the front of the vehicle to drive and very shortly they were in motion.

Turning back to the pair at the back of the compartment scowled. It seemed that all he exuded was grief as he stared at the pair.

"Good, I'm glad you get it Emily. Todd seems a little slower on the draw, but you'll get it eventually too no doubt. The next step involves us coming up with a battle plan for this Jamie fella and I have some certainly interesting ideas."

 **Meanwhile... a Few Hours Later.**

The sun had begun to rise above the hill tops, spreading it's cascade of oranges, reds and yellows into every valley and peak that it could. It spread far and wide until it began to sweep over the windowsill of a large cabin In the woods.

Stephen began to stir, as the light pierced his vision. Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted by the bright new day. Birds chirping, squirrels chatting, and the smell of fresh dew was keen at this time in the day. He attempted to rise out of his slumber, but he found himself restrained. He attempted again, no avail. Looking down towards his feet, he found two large bear like arms had wrapped themselves around him. As if on cue a snore from what he thought his mattress as it rose and fell startled for a moment he jumped, causing the not mattress to loosen it's grip and begin to stir. He rolled a bit but found himself even tighter in it's embrace. Face to face with the so called mattress.

Stephen immediately regretted his instinctual reaction as soon as he saw who it was. Meika, the large spider girl had been kind enough to serve as a mattress of sorts for him. Well, large being used descriptively towards her spider part. I size she was about the same size as himself. Of course her lower half accounted for a different proportion when it care to things such as height and weight. But, that was simply enough contemplation on why she was the way she was anatomically.

He was very confused at why she hadn't simply left him on the floor or set him on the couch until the dawn rose. He felt upset to have awoken her even if her entire body was crushing him...oh wait .. oh my god that hurt!

He scrambled to try and awake her as the vice like grip had tighter around him. He brought his arms in between the two and attempted to push them apart, but it was hopeless. He looked at where his hands were and blushed withdrawing them from the shapely mounds. He had never the indencence.. if his mother was there she would have slapped him. Is if on par with a response, A moan like sound escaped Meika's lips as she grabbed the human teddy bear before her. He squeaked as the air began to be forced from his lungs a second time. The sound triggered the Ushi-Oni's eyes to roll open and surveyed what had made the sound. 

Meika immediately let go and pushed herself away and into the love seat. Stephen had not known he species well, but could easily tell that they probably didn't normally move that fast. She righted herself against the furniture. Her face was a deep lime green, apparently the equivalent of the human beat red expression from across the room. Both began to move their mouths.

"I'm so sorry!" Was said in unison as both attempted to apologize.

They began to apologize for their actions, but in comical fashions droned each other out with their apologies in such a way that neither could be coherently deciphered.

"II didn't mean to squeeze you, I, I just -"

"I _really_ didn't mean to touch your-"

"I-I know i didn't ask or anything, but you looked comfy, and I-i didn't want to wake you up and find a room. And-."

"I swear, swear that I didn't do anything else while you were asleep. I just... I'm sorry."

"I am just so, selfish I should have asked first. I'm so very sorry.."

They both looked at each other after tripping up their words and seeing the demeanor of either party. A tense moment formed afte the pregnant pause of both the parties. Both were unsure of what to do In such an awkward situation, but both had the same response to The stimuli. 

Meika and Stephen began to laugh hysterically.

They had both crossed boundaries, done things that would be found selfish and unethical, and both found this kind of simple misunderstanding hysterical.

This went on for a few moments before the timid Meika broke the fit of laughter. Chuckling as she did.

"..So, we both screwed up. I um, was a bit too forward, I guess, last night.. I think we can chalk that up to sleep deprivation.. and you erm.. well, got a bit t-touchy, when you tried to wake me up.."

She spoke with a smile on her face, but it was clear that she was very remorseful of her actions towards Stephen, and perhaps slightly, if at all, perturbed by Stephen's poor escape attempt.

"Call it even and don't tell anybody?" Stephen asked, flashing a hopeful grin.

"Yeah.. let's just... leave it between... _Us..."_

There was a certain emphasis on when she mentioned us. The thought of such a bizarre event connecting them mad Meika flutter. He abdomen gave a slight wiggle in the excitement as she began to think of herself and Stephen as an Us.

Peri, Would also be included in the us, if they knew she had observed the entire event. She stood at the edge of the hallway as the two conversed. She had to cover her face with a wing in order to prevent herself from full on chuckling. The scene had caused her to smile. Her little shy Meika was starting to open up, albeit very awkwardly. 

She walked though the hallway towards the kitchen passing the two. Their faces both turning a deep shade of crimson and green respectively. Peri simply could not stop from releasing a giggle as the two so very awkwardly deciding whether or not, all that had transpired was beknowst to her.

"You guys want bacon and eggs?" Peri finally asked after the two were deep in thought.

"Yeah...sounds good Peri...um.. did you just wake up? ...or..." Meika trailed off awaiting the response of the feathery eavesdropper.

"Nah, you know me, always an early bird." She gleefully replies before adding with a smirk. "Your bed is so comfortable Stephen, I slept great. But, where did you end up sleeping?" She watched as he worriedly began to come up with a lie to cover up Meika's behavior. Peri knew what it was that Meika had done last night, and even though she felt proud, she wanted to know how far Stephen would go to protect Meika's honor. In this case, how ridiculous of a lie would he tell to defend her.

"Well, I um.. slept on the couch." He paused before quickly adding; "so, we that you could have a bed to sleep In since you're a guest." Satisfied with his answer he smiled.

Peri was just dying to destroy his ill desired lie. "So where did Meika sleep? I thought there were only two beds?" 

Both Meika and Stephen's faces showed a visible blush of their respective colors. Peri smirked as she rummanged around the fridge, it would have been much easier to get food out if she had more than one apossible digit.

"Um... well.." Meika started tapping her the tips of her clawed arms together. 

"We kinda, sorta, maybe... slept in the same room.." Stephen answered, trying to be as honest and vague as possible. He knew she was definitely screwing with them at this point. From the questions, to the casualness, all the way down to the dumbfonded reactions. 

"On the first night? Honestly Stephen, did you even read the contract?" Peri simple could not hold In her smirk at the question. Yeah, it probably was a bit much to harass Stephen on a detail that two others in the house had already ignored so continuously, but it was definitely fun to watch him worry. He frantically began to wave his arms and try to show his sincerity. Gesturing as well as pleading for her belief in his answers.

"Uh oh, I mean there wasn't any contact! I slept on the ground and she slept on the couch!" With the small fib, Peri noticed a twitch of his left hand. It was an extremely fine detail that a poker player would be hard pressed to find. She didn't really care about the whole contract thing In the slightest. She just wanted some reassure that Stephen would defend Meika and possibly a way to easily tell if he was lying though his teeth when he said something. If Meika had made a move to make Stephen hers, then good for her. She really needed to come out of her shell and this boy might be just what she needed.

Peri turned after she set down the supplies required to prepare breakfast. Looking directly in Stephen's brown eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you.. well as long as she won't." As she gestured a wing towards Meika.

Stephen turned towards Meika and doing so caused her to jump a bit. The attention getting caught on herself brought a bit of worry. She looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and pushing her shoulders and arms towards the floor. Her face blushed as she shouted a response towards Stephen.

"I promise not to tell anyone!"

"'Tell anyone' what?" A voice from atop the stairs announced.

Everyone except for Peri turned to see Tek, half dressed with his button up undone and pajama pants on, standing atop the walkway. The door directly behind him was open and a swishing tail could be seen in the background.

Meika scrambled for an answer, something anything, that could fill in the blank. The secret password? No to strange. That Stephen's secretly gay? No. That a wouldn't end well for me.. umm-

Surprisingly though Peri chimed in to fill in the blank. "What the sercret ingredient in my breakfast salad is. I'm sure mrs. Minagora up there would love to know." Tek blushed slightly before returning to the room defeatedly. He knew that Peri would never report him for his relationship, but it didn't make it any less worrisome. 

Peri stared out the window as she began to cook the eggs and toss the salad. The sun was up and the birds that were still here were active about. She looked at the sun upon the crest of the hills and began to feel the beauty that was extruded from the sight before her. 

She began to sing..

"Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue ridge mountains, shaneadoha river..."

 **A long but, definitely important chapter comes to a close. I'm trying to add some more romance and other kinds of dynamics to the characters, I think it's going well but, I'm a bit stuck on coming up with a way to wrap up to a more comfortable interaction between everyone.**

 **Prepare yourselves we're that much closer to The One Week episode. I've tried to keep these from 2k-3k words just to set a standard but, that chapter is shaping up to be 4K-5k, so be ready! Also I'm going to be adding to the Liminals and hosts staying at this hotel del Stephen, any suggestions?? The more obscure the better!**


	10. 10: Hotel California

_So shit has gone down, people have woken up. It's a new day and adventure awaits everyone._

So why is it, every time I try to be smooth around the ladies I look like a dork?)

well-um...I-I don't, didn't find you too weird.. to be honest*

 _Nice of you to join us Meika._

um, glad to be here... I guess? w-Where ever here is*

 _Not important. So, any interesting theories or ideas of what's going to happen In the next few chapters??_

(Well I for one think that you're setting up for Trask to be the big villain, but maybe he hires people to kill Jamie? I dunno, I'm just hopeful that somebody comes in just in time to save him...)

 _Aww, I'm kinda touched by your sympathy there Stephen.. are we finally gonna give up the guessing game though? Cause he seems to be all you talk about anymore._

well, you did-d sorta, kinda, kill him off in one of the chapters. Or-r imply that he was gonna die..*

(He's my best friend... I just don't like knowing half the details.)

 _Hmmm... hold that thought. I may have to do some rewriting. Yeah, I guess I've got a soft spot for friendships..._

 _And that ladies and gentlemen, brings us to both a tag of this series, as well as, the start of this new chapter._

(Wait were you serious about the saving Jamie stuff?!??!)

 **Chapter 10:**

 ** _"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair, warm smell of colitas-"_**

 ** _*click*_**

Cathy rolled in her bed, As she removed her hand from her phone. She sighed and looked at the screen of the cellular device. A few notifications of messages, an app announcing Updates, and a event alert.

Her room was nothing immaculate, the walls were a light white, she had a king sized bed and a small nightstand stood beside it. A lamp and small television set were the only electronics around the room.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Cathy as she felt his breath on her shoulder. He slid his chin over her shoulder and grazed her cheek with a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Cat." The blonde man that embraced her whispered.

This was her one and only fiancé taking the time to remind her that she was now one year older. He was very muscular, his body seemed to be chiseled, shoulders popping, biceps swol, the whole nine yards. His abdominals seemed rather rounded, but it was evident that this man was dedicated and disciplined when it came to working out. His eyes were a hazel color and his skin was tanned undoubtly from the hours he spent toiling In the sun. He smiled. Turning and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Thanks for the reminder Ken. One year older, One year closer to the grave." Cathy smirked as he squeezed her a bit. Seemingly repaying her shrewd comment.

"You're like a fine wine though, you just get better with age." He stared deeply at her face seeming to focus on her eyes.

"Okay where did you get that one? Hallmark?" Cathy laughed a bit before returning the embrace.

"Actually, from a perfume commercial. Some anti-aging-miracle-creme remedy."he moved in for a kiss as she graciously accepted and locked lips.

He broke the kiss and released his grasp of her abruptly, to the dismay of his partner. He rose to his feet and headed towards the closet. He stopped before the small door and rested his palm upon the knob as Cathy rolled around in her covers to get a better view.

"Where you heading captain?" She joked as he approached the door.

He opened the door and removed two packages from the closet, both were white with a single diagonal purple bow traveling the distance of each box. They were nothing odd about them except the

"Just thought you'd like to see your birthday surprises a bit earlier this year." He responded as he presented the packages to her.

She grabbed them both, setting the smaller package off to the side as she began to undo the box and open the lid of the first box. Reaching in she found a pair of black shoes, both with a buisness casual kinda vibe. Reaching just below the shoes she pulled up the wax paper to reveal a black suit. Complete with white undershirt and black tie.

She rolled her eyes. Ken began to smile uncontrollably.

"I thought because you were doing secret government stuff you should look the part." He broke out in laughter as she threw a shoe at him. She smiled and shook her head as she reached for the second package. This one she shook a bit befor unwrapping. Opening it, she revealed a small bent golden necklace, it was a beautiful wrought iron looking piece of metal but, it had the misfortune of having a knuckle sized dent in the center where a a certain someone had left their mark so to speak. Under the necklace was a small note that read: ' remember our first 'date'?

She smiled as Ken came up beside her on the bed. She hugged him and looked up at him before reaching up for a kiss. He accepted and they looked deeply at her again.

He chuckled a bit as he said " So you do remember our first date?"

"You mean when you got drunk in a bar and I kicked you so hard I broke your necklace? And then I had to take care of you the rest of the night because you were wasted and thought it was hilarious?"she responded.

"Yeah, that was a fun night, you complained about me for weeks and weeks before you asked me out again." Ken smiled at the strange turn of events that led him here.

It was a girl that he once made so mad, that she kicked him as if she was a firemen breaking down a door. The blow easily took him down and left quite the welt, but the kick had taken it's toll on the 16 carrot gold necklace that he was wearing. After, taking him out with said kick she took the time to take the Veteran back home. Although, she threatened and carried on she never once dialed the police to arrest his drunk ass. She even took him home, of course while yelling obscenities.

He was the sinking dream boat that she was looking for.

He abruptly let go of her and gestured with his hand abruptly before excitedly announcing,

"Enjoy work today, and hey! You don't have any more ridiculous secrets you're keeping from the world anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Yep. One more step towards a brighter future." She sighed as she raised her hand triumphantly in the air. She was less than happy about all the work that she had now. Between the move to a new building and the daunting task of establishing a exchange program for America. But, all of that was after she had taken in the exchangees from other countries.

It was all the small steps that she was forced to take forward before she could take a bigger one.

Ken rolled from the bed. He set his feet on the floor of the room before stretching and rising to get his clothes for the day.

She whispered to herself as he began to change into his work attire. "Best seat in the house."

 **Meanwhile...**

After the 'fun' wake up call everyone was gathered in the living room, groggy, but with a breakfast made by the Peri. The eggs were runny, the bacon burnt and the toast lightly toasted. This was the way that Peri had enjoyed her food, sadly though, no one else shared her tastes. They still ate a good plate full each, if not to just avoid starvation, and had gathered in the space to discuss their morning.

"So, um Stephen. What do you usually do around here?" Tek asked after taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, Jamie is not here. Usually he has me help him repair something in the house. I sometimes do a bit of landscaping..." Stephen began to think back to the duties he had and then began to think about the new duties he had just acquired as a landlord.

"Tek kinda meant for enjoyment. Like what do Americans do for fun? Shoot things? Watch a game? Drink??" Peri asked, she was attempting to untie the apron that she adorned while cooking, but stopped as she asked the last question in the hopes of a pleasing answer.

"Oh, well. I don't have a gun and I'm not old enough to drink, but you guys could certainly go to town. Or maybe a hike into the woods?" Stephen questioned. Maybe he needed to make sure his guests were entertained. Or in the very least that Tek had ways to entertain.

"I-i think she mean't all of U-us.." Meika squeaked wringing her large clawed hands together. She had been by Stephen's side of the table, but teetered at the edge of the circle to avoid direct conversation.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, kinda thought you guys would want to have some time to adjust. I mean, we only just met yesterday.." Stephen had rationalized with the whole monster dilemma, but still. It was his second day, as well as most of the world, knowing of the existence of Liminals.

"I think you're just as much a part of the group as Peri is. Even though she tends to fly solo. As for the activity of the day, i would definitely enjoy a hike. In the very least you could show us the grounds." Vali piped in adding a reassuring pat on Stephen's back. It made him twitch slightly but, he quickly adjusted to the coarse comfort as not to offend his guest's kindness.

"It's settled then, I'll go get a picnic packed and we'll hike around to see the property. Or at least you'll hike and I'll fly around you guys." Peri chimed in.

"Oh no. Not today, you're walking just like the rest of us. I still remember the last time you flew away from us." Tek joined in with a slight tinge as he stared down the harpy.

"Yeah, you had me and honey worried sick for a good two hours. All because you wanted to see where that blonde boy lived." Vali, in angry parent fashion stared a hole in Peri.

"Hey, that was like a month ago! And I did evantually get his number. Ya know, after I got him to open the twelfth story window.." Peri seemed rather embrassed at the first part of her retort, but by the end, her signature smirk of pride shown though.

Tek looked to his right to see a certain spider with her head buried in her hands as to keep from laughing. She seemed to giggle slightly and just quietly enough for the rest of the group not to notice. She very quickly looked back up and cleared her throat after she had dealt with the laughter attack.

Tek smiled, he was happy that she began to open up a bit. Albeit a small bit, but more nonetheless.

"Okay fam, let's go hiking!" Vali shouted striking a pose with one hand at her hip and one to the air. Happily everyone else adorned the pose before prepping their arrangements for the trip.

"Better to be a loser together than a dork alone.." Peri sighed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Trask sat once more behind a large desk. Two women sat before him, one a women with vibrant red hair tied into a bun with square rimmed glasse and a black suit, and the woman that was with him the previous day, her blue suit and all.

He sat behind his simple black marble desk as his laptop sat to his right and a small letter with red lettering was square with the desk on his left. The room was full of bookcases and hardwood paneling with a large window showing the DC strip. It was a keen to a court room in it's motif with the patterns of wood and marble.

Trask nodded at the women before him and gestured slightly for her to start speaking. He sat and remembered the plan once more in his head.

He had a plan. It was a few steps short of complete, but so far everything was lining up correctly. The exchange bill was set to pass, the diplomats had found residences, and his first Liminal residence in the U.S. was nearing it's completion. All that was left now was to find the weak link. His government pals had located someone that fit that bill quite nicely, he had little protection, was coming from a foreign country and had very little in the way of connections to anyone in power. Jamie Magallanes.

Unlike the U.S. Government that had spent five odd minutes researching the foot hills of West Virginia, he had spent weeks and poured hundreds of dollars into finding out everything that he could about plot AF-17456.

It was under the ownership of a Stephen Darion, whom was currently residing in a small cabin a 3/4 of a mile east of the road. The cabin was very modern and built with the added bounuses of high ceilings and wide corridors. It was a great staging location for the Liminals that would soon reside in a nearby residence a short distance away from the cabin getaway.

But, there was one more important detail that the government had not taken the time to investigate. Even though the deed was in the name; Stephen C. Darion. It was the fact that he had never lived alone in the abode.

In fact, he only held the deed legally. The real owner and friend of Stephen's was currently in another country and went by the name of Jamie H Magallanes. Jamie was a local boy that had spent his years going to a technical college in the nearby town, and had spent a hundred hours deep in the woods of on these particular mountains.

This was also his home.

Trask had learned as much as he could about Jamie , in the days leading up to the reveal of Liminals to the world, but the opportunity that he had sought so long and hard for had fallen into his lap. Jamie had a parking pass at a local airport. Meaning, he **Had** to go to a specific place, at a specific time in order to leave said airport.

"So, we have our window. Now tell me. Who do we have that can pull this off? I mean this isn't exactly a human only affair." Trask spoke waiting expectantly for a reply from the red haired woman before him.

"Well sir, we have no operatives that have been involved in Liminal conflicts. But, we do have two accounts outside of our payroll that have been tasked with anti-Liminal force as well as Liminal relations as well as a few contract killers and other unsavory types." She visibly puffed out her chest after announcing the options. She was definitely expecting him to be impressed by her candidates.

"Who do we got?" Trask asked.

"Our first option is a task force that is based out of England that dealt with anti-exchange movements before it happened in Japan and has extensive field training in anti-terrorist. The only problem is that their currently on loan to Japan for a classified 'diplomatic' mission." She shook a little after the last phrase. Simply the notion of violence in such a politically secretive way made her squirm.

"And the other?" Trask questioned. He leaned back into his chair and rested his temple against his fist.

"Well, he has had extensive training in Liminal combat, and claims to have trained around the globe. He's **Highly** recommended by all of our buisness partners as a disposer of sorts. Simply put, he's one of the best when it comes to taking someone out regardless of race." Again a small shiver seemed to reverberate though her, yet she kept her stoic demeanor.

"Can he do it?" Trask asked looking stern as he faced her.

"Yes. He has assured us he can take care of all the details and accomplish the job... but, there's something odd about this guy." She finished speaking and immediately turned back to the woman with sunglasses and dark hair. She turned to speak again before he Trask halted the words in her mouth.

"Is it important to the job?" Trask almosted demanded but kept a composed tone, when regarding the woman.

"Er. No, but sir I really think you should-" she spoke before he intruptted.

"Then it's settled. Call him up, get him details, and update him on the targets situation. Jamie is not to be killed, make sure he knows that. I don't care how he does it just as long as it gets done." Trask spoke with a certain anger about him. Gaining traction with every word as he completed his instructions.

The red haired woman bowed and left the room. She could be heard partially though the walls yelling at someone to do something or the rather. He was glad she was working for him and not the other way round.

He tapped at his keyboard until a site came up on the laptop. It was an odd site, a lot of adds crowded the space as well as the ocassional message from the ad blocker. Clicking on the 'submit story' button he clicked and dragged the tirelessly created story that his secretary had worked her fingers to the bone writing. The title read 'Secret Liminal Host in the U.S.' and had a image of a light skinned mexican youth wearing a simple sweatshirt and hat.

If he was going to fish, he had to chum the waters first and Jamie would do that nicely. His guys would make sure the kid's information was out there and the hired gun would take care of the rest. For obvious reason he had to keep certain animosity in the planning and action phases of his plot, but nothing was going to stand in the way of his determination. He was just sad that somebody had to be in the crossfire for it to work.

He hesitate lay dragged the cursor on top of the button. He paused for a moment before a *click* broke the silence of the room. He leaned back and sighed. The deed was done. He looked at the other occupant of the room.

Trask stared at the woman before him. Her short dark hair, her large shades and blue suit. She seemed tense, anxious, yet unable to speak on the subject. He rose from his desk and made his way towards the seated woman. Upon reaching her she turned towards him looking slightly worried as he knelt before her.

"It's okay. The plan will go off without a hitch. If everything works out right, there will be no need to worry." He looked deep into his reflection in the glasses, hopefully his message would hit home and she'd stop worrying. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her with a hug. She quietly and quickly returned. The embrace, breathing heavily into his shoudler, a sniffle was heard before she tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I know it's hard, and none of this seems right, but all of this is the only way." He rubbed her back as he cradled her head as he hugged her.

"It'll all be okay.."

 **Trask shows emotions. Weird. Well we'll just have to see what's really happening in the next chapter.**


	11. 11: Paradise by the Dashboard Lights

**Chapter 11:**

"Everybody is ready?" Tek called out towards the intrepid group behind him. He was wearing cargo shorts, so obviously he was prepped for anything he would or could encounter in the woods. He also had on a windbreaker with the colors grey, blue and red forming geometric shapes as odd angles.

Stephen had donned a pair of blu jeans and a grey Boy Scouts of America shirt. He wore a pair of boots that were darker in color and worn. Mud still stuck around the edges of the heels.

Vali had opted for a pair of shorts, or at least they were shorts now. Along with a hoodie that she left the hood down as to not interfere with the large horns adorning her head. The poor sweatshirt was likely a size too small and as a result, was very form fitting to her bust and showed a portion of her belly. She wore no shoes as she stepped on to the porch with her hooves clacking upon the wood.

Peri, who was the least likely to be a suspected hiker, wore a grey tank top with the words 'Joe's' scrawled in red letters on the front as well as a pair of track shorts.

Meika also wore a hoodie, a darker one with green trimmings and nothing else could be spotted as the hoodie dangled past her waist. She thought she looked slightly like she was going to spray paint a train but kept that to herself.

"Okay, so the property slopes back towards a wash down that way and then follows the ridge line all the way towards the creek." Stephen began to point towards the landwmarks and draw the groups attention with each motion.

"On this side though, the main road cuts it until you get to the ridge on the other side over there. Up north we have the old McCarthy property er- Well where you guys will be living I guess." Stephen seemed to scratch his head at that last statement. The rest of the group hardly noticed as Tek began to lead them towards the wash that Stephen had described.

All of this was still so fresh, Stephen thought. Only yesterday all of these things were unthinkable. Walking though the forest with a intrepid group of mythical creatures, oh and that fact that the all of this was government funded. He couldn't imagine what the media and the world for that matter had for a reaction to this whole new fact of being. He sighed before following the group, he and Meika brought up the rear as Vali and Tek led the front. The Harpy had disappeared as it would seem. He saw a shadow cast between him and the sun and quickly connected the dots. She was airborne and serveying the property before them.

The walked for a couple of minutes, Vali plowing the way though the thick brush and undergrowth until they found a game trail that led straight to the small wash. Arriving they took a minute or two to look around, exaiming the rocks and water of the nearby creek to get a feel for the weather In the area.

Tek clasped Vali's hand as the gazed into the creek that created the wash. She in turn gripped his hand and looked at their reflections In the water.

"It's definitely not Japan anymore." Tek chuckled.

Vali turned to look at him. Their eyes met and she knew immediately. The U.S. was actually her place of birth. She spoke English with ease and had taught the rest of the group the language in order to help their transition to the U.S., but unlike everyone else, she was home. They were homesick.

Especially the Japanese boy that clutched her hand.

She bent over a bit before picking Tek up into an affectionate hug. She held him with enough pressure to lift him but, not enough to cause any discomfort.

She put him back down discreetly as he kissed her cheek. A blush appearing on her face as a 'thank you' escaped his lips. Her job was done.

"Okay, love birds. Let's try to keep some of the exchanges rules in mind. Unless, you guys wanna excite all those bureaucrats back home." Peri who had chose to perk on a tree nearby sat with her talons dangling and her wings at her sides as she waited for the PDA to stop between the two.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cathy had just finished her coffee break. The only break she had from the hectic morning.

People were on the move in every which way, doing every which task to the best of their abilities, but it was still chaotic. People were on phones with departments and stores asking about Liminal requirements, media sources asking about chances to interview, and the general public phoning their disbeliefs and dislikes.

There was groups of people moving boxes around from office to truck, trying to get enough moved as quickly as they could in order to setup the new building. Hefty movers along side skinny office clerks as they took to the task.

There was even some ambassadors discussing with each other and some of the human representatives about the U.S's version of the exchange and about representation of students.

Cathy had the luck of meeting with the board of directors the day of the pandemonium, which added to stress that already tormented her from the exposure of Liminals abruptly last night.

It was not a good day to be a federally employed individual named Cathy..

She looked around the small kitchen she had taken her coffee break in. It was quite well equipped for the office staff with two large fridges and freezers that stored all many of food, a stove top with ceramic tiles to heat the pots and pans hat hung above, a small pantry with seasonings and perishables alike, a high powered microwave that could cook a steak, and finally a gourmet coffee maker. 

The walls were like most things in the embassy a simple blue and eggshell white with oak trimmings dividing them, as well as a ceiling comprised of white perforated tiles, but this room had light blue and dark blue tiles adorning the floor of the room. It was classic enough for a kitchen space with just enough modern to make it stylish.

Wearing the trademark black pant suit, white undershirt, and black tie, she looked like she was ready to fight aliens with Will Smith.

She walked out of the small room to enter the office space. It was very typical of any office, with an assortment of cubic and water coolers dotting the space as employees seemed to shout into phones or dart to and fro with large stacks of paper. 

At the end of the office space was a large glass walled room that held a large conference table at which many people sat. The room had the building's same wooden trim and blue and white wallpaper, but contained a modern transparent theme.

Walking into the conference room she was greeted by the Vice President and several other dignitaries as they sat seated at the end of the table. Soon several other agents of the fed and other officials walked into the room, taking each chair in turn until all of them were filled.

The dark skinned man that had officiated during the peace conference rose at the front of the table where the board members sat and began to speak to the others in attendance.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you all know why we have called this meeting and how important it is to ensure the decision we make are the correct ones." He pointed towards the large tv above the conference table and an image flashed onto the screen. The image showed a charter for the transportation and housing for at least a hundred some individuals. 

It also had a section devoted towards dietary needs, minimum weight limits, blood type, and lastly species.

"We have approximately one hundred and twenty candidates that have passed proper paperwork and background checks as potential exchanges. The Japanese exchange program has also offered it's assistance in the matter after the reprimands of the U.N.." He gestured towards the screen as he spoke, looking about the room at the expectant faces of the federal agents. He paused shortly before continuing.

"It's our responsibilty to ensure that not only are potential hosts handpicked and satisfactory, but that every host stay is equally happy and taken care of. That's why I'm appointing each of you a district to take care of." He stopped as everyone began to murmur about the prospects of the department. Soon it died down enough for him to speak once more.

"I'm sure all of you have questions, but sadly we have no experts or experienced individuals that can guide you. Well, expect for Cathy." Cathy smiled a bit at the mention of her name, but retained the sharp posture that she displayed previously. 

"Cathy, I'm pleased to appoint you in charge of the West Virginian district that includes DC and parts of Maryland. This will be are most well established branch and I'm extremely interested to see what you can do with it." He stopped as eyes turned towards the blonde haired agent. A smile now revealed across her visage as she stared back at the dark skinned director.

"I accept, but on one condition.." Cathy smirked.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tek let out a sigh as he sat on the couch. It had been a long trek for the group, but needless to say a fun and fruitful endeavor.

Stephen had taken the time to show them the trails and such that dotted the property. They crossed game trails, creeks, and what he claimed to be an old logging camp as they made their rounds.

It was a fun experience as a group and the first time they'd been able to enjoy fresh air in as long as they could remember.

In Japan, they lived a fairly large house on a noisy street a couple minutes drive to the city Nara. It wasn't city slickers kinda place, but it certainly wasn't as remote as this. This was the literal backwoods of America. He was just wanting to see some bison and possibly alligators, just to make sure he got the true American experience. Maybe he'd ask Stephen about where they could go to see this seemingly mythical American beasts.

Tek watched as Vali entered the room. She wore a towel at her chest, as water still dripped from her long hair. He loved to see her beautiful hair, face and boo...body. He meant to think body...

Vali looked at the boy expectantly. "Hey, cutie. I thought for sure you were gonna join me in the shower after the way you was checking me out after I fell in that creek." She smiled at Tek's blushing face. If there was one thing she loved more than her boyfriend being romantic, it was seeing him embarrassed.

"..I really didn't mean to stare.." Tek spoke avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you could've also closed you eyes all together, but I guess if you didn't I have to question if you're seeing other women." She smirked and adjusted her towel.

Continuing her walk towards Tek, stopping infront of him and then leaning to meet him face to face. Tek was glad for the towel adjustment as it saved him from another awkward, albeit enjoyable, view.

He looked up at her face to see her staring at him, a blush forming on her face. He locked eyes with her, but she quickly shifted her gaze to the side. Sighing she turned her gaze back to him.

"..I really didn't want to bother you...but it's that time of the month again." She looked at the floor shaken as her tail poked out of the towel and swished unsteadily back and forth behind her. Tek attempted to meet her gaze, but she simply stood back up and persistened on casting her vision on anything, but his face.

Vali felt like her face was on fire as blood seemed to boil under her cheeks. Asking this of him had become more and more casual, but this was still such an embarrassing thing to ask of someone, regardless of how much she trusted them. She was about to burst from the sheer embarrassment as a hand graced itself upon her cheek.

She looked down to see that sweet Asian boy that was always there for her.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Val." He spoke softly.

"It's just something you can't control. Besides this isn't my first Rodeo anymore." He spoke confidently as her brushed hair away from the Minotaur's face.

She sighed before smiling back down at him. "Seriously? A cow joke? That's not just too much on the nose?"

"It made you stop worrying didn't it?" He smiled meeting that once again confident happy gaze that he so loved.

"Head up to the room and I'll be up there in a minute. You got containers?." Tek asked.

"Yep." She said, in a smaller and weaker voice.

She began her ascent of the stair case as Tek began to kick off his shoes and relax his shoulders.

"I'll be up soon."

 **Later...**

Peri sat in her new room, which according to Stephen was his. His name wasn't on it as she had checked before claiming it, and it was better that he and his love spider be on the couch cuddled up.

She sighed, it was a lot of work forcing those two together. A push here and suggestion there, but it certainly had began a blimp of happiness on a mostly boring routine. It was a soap opera that she was the sole director of.

Arising from her pillow nest she walked over to the door. After a minute of attempting to grasp the handle with winged fingers she evantually found her way into the hallway. She began her decent towards the kitchen before hearing what sounded like rain splattering on a tin roof coming from the upstairs. Turning her direction 180 degrees she found her self tracing towards the guest bed that the happy couple was sleeping in. Pacing momentarily she contemplated the notion of eavesdropping on the happenings inside the small room, before she gave in and pressed her ear to the door.

She could hear the same sound as before, but louder. It was rythmic with one right after the other. She soon found another sound in between the mix, a light moan followed by a sigh in between the pattern. She slowly developed a picture of what was going on.

"What's up Peri?" Stephen said, causing the harpy to jump and flutter before rushing over to the interrupting boy. He began to speak, but was immediately interrupted in turn by the harpy as she flapped her large wings and grabbed him by the shoulders with her talons. With a slight flutter and glide she had him off the second floor as he yelled and carried on.

"Heh you eavesd-..HEY! Put me DOWN! This isn't funny!" Stephen carried on until he was put down by the hapry on the couch.

She set him on the couch, but before he could resist, she placed a long talon on his knee while bringing the other set of talons bear his throat.

Stephen was silent as Peri looked directly into his brown orbs.

"If you so much as harm a hair on Meika's head. I will kill you." She said staring down the now petrified boy.

"W-what?" Stephen asked, confused and unsure how to respond.

Peri's expression immediately changed as she hopped off the couch and removed the talon from Stephen's throat. She smiled at him and winked.

"I'm just kidding you. You should have seen the look on your face!" She squealed. Getting a awkward smile from the boy she resigned herself towards the kitchen.

Hopefully this stunt would prevent him from knowing the acts that were occurring in the bed room right at this moment. If he knew just how intimate it was it probably wouldn't bowed well for the happy couple, because it likely wasn't following the rules of the exchnage. The more oblivious and confused he was the better it was gonna be for. Tek and Vali's love life.

 **This one had me stumped for awhile. Honestly I got caught up in the chapter ahead of this one and really just wanted to skip and do action, but I had to finish this first.**

 **Thankfully Cowboy Bebop provides just enough of a distraction to help me finish.**

 **Be ready for next week though, it's shaping up to be one of my favorites I've written so far.**


	12. 12: Dogs of War

**So I don't know if anyone's noticed, but every chapter title is a song title since chapter 7. Small thing but I thought I'd share.**

 **Sorry this took so late! I got caught up with work and college things. Trying to get everything fit into a schedule. (T—T) Yeah I did the face..**

 **Well, we're at Chapter 12, time to introduce a new character. This is my favorite chapter so far, I love writing about this character and I feel like I've taken enough time to set this up.**

 **Thanks so much to people leaving reviews! Echelon9, SimpleGuardian,Seph and HunterHq!**

 **Special thanks to you guys! Love to hear from you lot.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Papa Kenny's is a old joint dinner on the outskirts of Paden City. It is home to the famous Calico Burger and Lava Fries, among the many gourmet items that are advertised among the surronding area. It was a small buisness that boomed during the 80's and even partially in the 90's before customers started to go towards other, faster restaurants for their meals. In the last 20 years it had been supported by the returning customers that remember the glory days of the dinner. Most of them were either odd 30 year olds with very little else going on in their lives or older folk that enjoyed sneaking in the cholesterol filled burgers that littered the menu.

A van rolled to a stop outside of a small diner. A few people walked their dogs near by, and a large flock of geese came in for a landing at a nearby pond. It was the ideally, postcard-esque, picture perfect day outside and in. A perfect kind of normal.

Yet today there were two quite odd patrons enjoying the bar food.

One, a shady looking figure wearing a hoodie and long thick pair of bootcut jeans and belt about the waist. It appeared to be a woman, but layer upon layer of clothing left a lot to be imagined. The hoodie was pulled right over her head. She seemed to be particularly tense and seemed to anxiously look about the room. Similar to how a small child would act when it couldn't locate it's mother. Her hands were stuffed into the goodies pocket as she locked her gaze on the section of counter infront of her. But, she was far more 'normal' looking than the boy who sat beside her.

The boy appeared to be around his mid twenties. But, he dressed like a kid without the supervision of his parents. His hair was erratic, it rolled around the top of his head like a pompadour and was shaved at the sides. He wore long denim jeans but had a pair of sandals on his feet. His black shirt had the silhouettes of three figures in theater seats pointing at the necklace that dangled down his front. he wore a pair of round sunglasses with a light blue tint; the ear pieces were wavy until they hooked around to the lobe.

Infront of him was a stack of pancakes drowned In maple syrup with a small moat of bacon sitting around the base. He had cut the top layer into four sections before consuming the individual slices.

He seemed relaxed to counter the tense looking figure adjacent to him. Who glanced towards every loud sound and sight in the establishment.

"It's gonna be fine, stop worrying so much." The boy said in between bites only stopping to dab his face with a napkin.

"I paid you to keep me safe, not to take me to a breakfast diner. Do you know what they will do when they find me? Did I not make that clear?" She practically was shouting in a whisper towards the boy. He simply put his hand in the air before shouting at the waiter.

"Another cup of coffee Walter." He said before facing the angry woman.

"And I thought you wanted the Huns dead? Sorry baby, you can't always get what you want." He stopped as two large figures appeared the entrance. Both appeared to be wearing jackets and hats to obscure their features. Both also could easily be identified as human, but one thing that was the elephant in the room for sure was the fact that they definitely weren't here for the heart healthy platter. Entering one took a seat to either side of the pair, setting their trilby hats infront of them before turning to face the couple between them.

"Boss says that you crossed us Kitty. And nobody, no matter how important can cross the boss." The man patted the inside of his jacket for emphasis as the woman tensed. The boy just continued to enjoy his pancakes seemingly unaware of the threats being sent towards his associate.

"You gotta come with us if you want any chance of reconciliation. You know we can't have everybody thinking you're out of the game. They'd hate to see you go. Plus boss ain't got time to deal with you if you continue to cross him." The second man grabbed her arm. She resisted before turning towards the boy. He had finished his pancakes and nodded towards her. She stiffened slightly as the man grabbed her by the arm and led her out. The speaker of the two lingered.

" I think you outta join us on account of you bein associated with the miss. Don't you think." The boy nodded before wiping his face and walking out with the man. He brushed his elbow as he turned and saw the thug reach his hand into his jacket to what was obviously a weapon. After the instinctual response he began to follow the boy out the door.

He watched as the first left with the lady in a white Cadillac. He glanced at the rear of the vehicle for quite sometime before he felt a hand object on his back.

"Sorry to do it to ya kid, but the boss said no contacts." He paused for a moment before cursing. "What the flipping, my hand ain't working." He began to watch in horror as his entire arm seemed to be lifeless. Panicking as nothing seemed to be controlling the right half of his body. His muscles tensed up refusing to relax. He couldn't move his index finger to reach the trigger of the gun..

The boy turned to look at the thug before slapping him lightly on the cheek. He then gave him a small push on the shoulder to force him to sit down upon the park bench. The man was breathing heavily. As he turned to talk to him.

"Let me make this clear, you are going to die in about two minutes. Your muscles are contracting due to a toxin in your blood. Special variety of the inhuman nature.There is a antidote but, sadily you won't be able to administer it to yourself. So tell me where the vehicle is going and I'll give you the antidote. Without it you're going to die a very painful death at the hands of someone half your age." The boy spoke with a heat that took the thug aback. The smile he gave was a keen to a kid proud to present his parents with his art.

"But, how we just met?! How did you posion me?" It suddenly clicked for the thug. "You mean't to bump into me before we came out here. You stabbed me then you bastard." He fumed with his tensed figure struggling to speak.

"I perfer Chris and you're losing precious seconds here. Where is he taking her?" Chris spoke staring at the gentlemen, removing the small caliber pistol from his grip.

"He's taking her to the strip club, NightShades, east side of town. Please, I hurts." The thug strained to give the words between breaths. The posion was starting to cause his diaphragm to tense.

"Thanks." Chris set a small syringe on the park bench before standing up. He nodded before walking towards the parking lot.

"Wait, I can't grab it! You bastard! You said you'd cure me!" The thug squelched at him.

"Actually I said I'd give you the antidote. I never said I'd administer it. Wording is very important." Chris smiled maliciously as her strolled away from the doomed man.

"I have kids... Please... don't let them grow up without a father." The thug groaned out with labored breaths. His body was bulging in veins and seemed to have every muscle ready to burst. The tension was through his face, chest, and everywhere else on the body. Soon he would be unable to draw breath.

Chris turned towards the man for a moment. His expression never changing.

"Sorry, I don't do charity. Bye now!"

He continued walking towards his car. As the man collapsed on the street bench. To passers by he simply appeared to be a well dressed man taking a nap on the bench. The hat on his head showing an eased sense of calm about the body. Where in truth, it was extremely painful.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Christopher Norman, Male, age 23, born October 27 1995, in Kentland Indiana. Highschool diploma at Mericot High School. No college education. Currently ranked number 5 on the top contract killers in the world." The man standing before Trask read aloud.

Trask sat once again at his desk and traversed with his employee about his supposed candidate. A woman sat beside the employee as he gave the information aloud. She wore the same blue suit and sunglasses that she appeared to wear everywhere she went. The employee 'Lorenzo' as he was called, had taken the time to research the candidate much to the amusement of Trask. He was glad that they had information on the candidate, but many of his subordinates didn't feel the same ethusasium.

Lorenzo was a large figure. He wasn't built or toned like many others his size. He simply was just larger in size by nature. He had dark black hair and a pointy nose that dangled from his face. His body well porportioned for someone who was 6'5" and weighed 220 lbs.

"Why exactly are we getting this guy? I mean this doesn't feel like a job for someone who's 5th. Why don't we just hire the number one?" Lorenzo questioned. He set a file folder onto Trask's desk, being sure to restrain his force as he tossed the folder across the desk's surface. He wanted to make his point that he was serious, but in no way piss off his employer.

Trask turned back and forth in his chair, swaying while he rested a heel on his knee and his chin on his hand. He seemed to have his focus elsewhere. He looked up from his mental lapse. Glancing at Lorenzo, he spoke with his hand still supporting his face.

"It's not what you think. We need someone who knows how to deal with Liminals without the involvement of Government. Or in the very least someone that we can throw under the bus."

Lorenzo nodded, "So if it goes south..."

Trask finished his sentence. "We don't go south with it."

 **Meanwhile...**

Walter was washing down the counter. He had placed the coffee at the spot that the mercenary had been sitting seconds before. He know that Chris would be back soon. Nothing would keep him from the quality pan fried delights that came from the establishment. He always came crawling back here to down the cholesterol rich platter.

Walter had known Chris for a few weeks and now knew him as a regular at every morning and dinner hour since he first started showing up. He had been alone many times, but ocassionally he was with someone. Always an odd character that seemed extremely uncomfortable.

For a while, he believed that Chris had continually been kidnapping people and then taking them off to who knows where to do who knows what. But, that quickly changed after he saw one of his accomplices sliding him a check over the counter.

Setting the obvious worries aside, Chris became a cheery pancake loving patron of the establishment. He was in at least one or twice a week. He seemed happy in direct contrast with the people he brought.

Always they were dressed in heavy clothing, sulked and seemed to jump or grumble with every sight and sound. Even a few were downright angry with everybody in the establishment. It wasn't until recently that Chris started to talk to him. Monday outta the blue he began to eleaborate on his day. Telling the well mannered server was a first taken aback with the sudden casual conversation. He talked about his job a bit, giving vague details about what he did, but Walter had already pieces together that he had something to do with the whole Liminal crisis in the U.S. or at the very least had something unsettling as a profession choice. Other than that, he didn't have much for information on Chris.

After a few, *cough cough* encouragements, Walter decided to keep information that he collected to himself for the betterment of their relationship.

Well that was until some casual buisness men offered him a reward for any information about the Merc. And let us just say they happily paid the overworked patron.

He hoped that Chris wouldn't have too much trouble from his disclosure of information.

 **Meanwhile...**

Chris turned the key in the lock and opened the car door. The blue classic car had a white line down the side and sounded similar to semi as he turned the engine over. The corvair was a interesting vehicle in it's own right, but this one had a leg up on all of it's competitors. The engine had one hundred more horse power and a large double barrel carburetor fueling four inlets to the engine. A cherry pack exhaust allowed him to be heard by every vehicle on the block.

White vinyl interior had began to obtain some damage, a tear here and stain there. But, it still looked good for 52 years old.

With a flick of his wrist he slammed the car into reverse and spun the wheels right out of the parking lot. The bright blue car was east bound towards the vibrant and in some ways fun side of town.

He arrived at a stoplight and immediately fumbled with his phone. Better to not be arrested on his way to stop a murder and make a few of his own.

He pulled out the silvery device and shouted a order at it. "D, take me to the NightShade Strip club, Fastest route with traffic." The screen showed a small ring for a moment before coming up with his options for route. The phone began to speak.

"You are a dirty boy, wanting to go out to a strip club during work hours. Fastest legal route is South Street to Mary An Way, fastest illegal route is Martin Jinscke drive, no police patrols scheduled until 11:25." The device finished and displayed the routes side by side to show him the differences. Chris brought the device to the holder at the dashboard of the vehicle and prepared to pick his option.

"Why didn't you save the man?" The phone changed from the options to display a wavelength. It moved up and down as the device spoke, and then settled. Awaiting a response from it's user.

This caught Chris off guard for a moment. He looked at the device with a quizzical expression. He really had been confused by the device's insistence of morality. That was the price you paid for AI.

"Just go back to directions! We are running out of time!" Chris shouted at the device and threw his hand about. There was no response. The screen didn't change and the silence filled the vehicle.

Chris clenched the steering wheel before releasing with a long sigh. The phone had won. This round.

"Fine. The toxin wears off before it fully reaches the diaphragm. It's nonlethal, but still extremely painful. Got it from a trade with Sarah." He explained. The phone changed back to the map with two glowing routes.

"Someday I have to figure out which setting controls personality." He tapped the illegal route and moved over to the right hand lane.

"You need me too much to change anything." The device responded. He began to speed down the road towards their destination. Chris just hoped he had allowed himself enough time.

 **Riveting am I right??**

 **The next chapter is going to be the conclusion of this episode of the Chris Saga! So be ready!**

 **Sorry I uploaded this so late, just been busy. Also just wanna say, I have no idea what the f*#k happened at the ending of the last chapter. It was one of those late nighters that I really felt awkward doing. I'm gonna leave anything involving intimacy at a much more vague level from now on. It just bothers me writing about it.**


	13. 13: Us and Them

**Hey, thanks for getting this far! I'm glad this is getting warm receptions and everyone is enjoying it! Please add any criticisms to the review page so I can make changes and make more entertaining stories for you guys to read.**

 **13: Us and Them**

 **Meanwhile in a dog's mind...**

In a familiar cabin sat Stephen's dog Brutus. The animal was fairly large, with a thin black coat, white underbelly, and a droopy face.

Born of as a mutt he found his way into a shelter until the faithful day that he was adopted, by someone. He remembered the someone very vividly due to his very young mind he never really took the time to become attached.

About a month or so after finding his new home, he was suddenly out of the blue transferred to the Cabin in a small crate. One, if he might add, smelled like it had seen regular use as one of his urine trees that dotted the property.

On that day he met Stephen. A little younger, but still a trustable and honorable master all the same. The boy seemed gloomy on the first few days of play, but soon mellowed out and became accoustomed to the newly dubbed Brutus's attempts at interaction. Soon he found his way into Stephen's everyday life, sleeping at the foot of his bed, going on walks with him and meeting him at the door when he got home.

But, lately things had begun to change. With the arrival of the nice horned girl and her friends he had found himself less entangled in his companions life. Occasionally his master would find time to give him a pat on the head or reserve him a adjacent spot on the couch, but the time that was once his was being stolen by the many legged lady..

Brutus reared his head to look into the kitchen at his master, Stephen, whom was rummaging in the fridge. He set out a bowl and box of cereal with a can of dog food off to the side. Grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge, he took the can and placed it into the loud opening device upon the cupboard. Brutus watched as it turned around before stopping.

Rising he made his way towards the small bowl that beared his name upon the lip and proceeded to nudge it with his nose towards the cupboard. Stephen turned with spoon in hand as he removed the van from the device and dumped the ready meal into Brutus's bowl. He licked his jowls as he began to consume the delectable mass of protein.

His master took the carton and poured it on his cereal before joining, him for breakfast. It reminded the hound of old times. Finishing he pushed the bowl back to its original spot and wondered over towards the lounge area.

The loud one walked down the steps with a clicking of her talons. As his master greeted her.

"Morning early bird." He said joyfully, giggling ever so slightly.

"Seriously getting tired of the bird jokes with you." The loud female protested at the boy.

His master looked slightly quizzical for a moment before speaking.

"So when did we get milk? I thought we were almost out yesterday."

The loud one, as always, began to laugh loudly, disrupting his efforts at a peaceful nap.

"Ooooh, Vali is gonna love trying to explain this."

Hopefully things would quiet down enough for a stressed out dog to take a nap.

 **Earlier in the week...**

The NightShade was a strip club located on the east side of the city. It wasn't the most expensive club, but with it's proximity to the lake it became a hotspot for people who were looking for a good time. Unlike most clubs along the water, it had a good bar and a killer dance floor. The entertainers of course had their own place for the guests to watch, but even the guests could take up a spot if they wanted to. Special offers included a spot on a pole as well as dance lessons during regular business hours. They even had a large array of foods for the classier of patrons, ranging from steaks to salmon as the main course. It had a 4star rating on yelp.

The club was very empty at this hour. It was about 10 o' clock in the morning and not much had happened. There were a few patrons and entertainers that littered the bar scape, but nothing too terribly interesting.

The quieter thug and the woman walked in the doors of the NightShade. Several of the patrons turned to see their entry, but none of them stared long as they soon drew their attention back to the entertainment before them.

The room was mostly small tables that sat about before a long round stage that sat at the center of the space and ran towards the back wall. A pole was at the center of the rounded side and a few tables bordered the rounded edge.

A bar ran along the adjacent side of the stage, it had a long mahagony color top with a yellow ship lap pattern making the base. Glasses and bottles seemed to hang down and cover the entirety of the wall and cabinet space that was interior to the counter.

A lone bartender was peeping at the show whilst washing a glass. Seemingly more interested in his fellow employee than his task at hand as the pair walked right past him into the a pair of double portholed doors.

 **Meanwhile,**

Chris rounded the corner and parked his car on the curb. The smell of burnt rubber and hot oil lingered as he turned off the roaring engine. If he had any kind of calling card in this profession it would most definitely be that mechanical smell the craft left behind.

Alice Pride, had hired him just yesterday for this job. Kill the Huns brothers. Simple obviously expect for the for the asian elephant in the room. They were nearly untouchable by the law, gangs, and practically everything in between .

They had guards 24/7 seven days a week, armored cars, and even body doubles that dressed like them to in essence take a bullet.

These were the kind of guys who ran 1400 companies as a hobby and took whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. Especially in a small city like this.

If he was gonna get to them, he had to have just the right moment. One where the security would be distracted, the Huns confirmed to be themselves, and most importantly a very showy location.

It had to be special if he was ever gonna get past the #5 on current Liminal contractors. He was currently somewhere in the 130's by last count in the all time hitters, but somewhere at 54 in the current. No he wasn't the best of the best, but he had his one claim to fame ranked for his work with Liminals. Not to say that competition was slim, but he could give many of the nonhuman mercs that took jobs from Liminals a run for their money.

He stepped out of the car and tossed the keys around in his had. He slipped on his tan leather jacket as he stood before the beast of a vehicle.

A click telling him that D had locked the doors for him. That convienent AI had set him back a good quarter of a million but hey, it's not like he had student loans to pay for.

Taking the keys to the front of the car, he popped the hood showing the space we're the engine should have been if it were a run of the mill vehicle.

Instead a duffel bag sat with just what he would need for this mission. He grabbed the bag and set it on the fender. Unzipping it to double check his tools and resources. He popped a small ear plug into his left lobe before placing it into his ear hole.

"D, you online and synced?" He voiced towards the car.

The synthetic voice chimmed back with a female tone. "Online and linked up. Are you ready for this one?"

"You Betcha, patch me the schematics of the building."

His sun glasses flashed momentarily before he turned towards the building. All of it's floor plan layered were infront of him, giving a x-ray like view of the structure, including a small space in the interior that was simply labeled; Storage 2.

"Find me a route to the actual club D. I think it's in That storage room." He spoke to the AI as hewad making his way towards a chain link fence and a pair of dumpsters at the back of the building.

Alice Pride has told him of the secrets inside the building as a underground Liminal strip club and brothel. She also told him much of the structure and how the space was orientated. A large stage and a few smaller stages were on the main show floor where five small rooms for vip clients could have more intimate interaction with the employees. Thankful stuff like this would be coming to an end with the reveal of the non humans of the world, but sadly that would add competition to his field of work. You had to take the good with the bad.

The alley behind the club was quite dirty and full of trash and the garbage of the local businesses. The smell of two day old Greek food and whatever the local dry cleaners had washed that day filled the air with an unpleasant and foreign odor. The alley ran between three buildings, a dry cleaners, a club and of course a Greek restaurant. The club was the only one that fenced around their garbage where as the other two simply locked their dumpsters.

Chris wrapped his fingers on the cross pole that ran the length of the chain link, and with a little twist lifted his legs up and over the threshold. He landed making his way towards the back door to the establishment. A small door painted to match the white of the building with no windows and a rusty knob on the right hand side.

He turned the knob without much luck as he heard a clack of the locked door. Too Obvious. Taking a turn he looked at the wall to his left, the building's L shape was simple, but the club floor and kitchen only took up so much. So, whatever secrets would be held in this sector of the structure.

He began to hear the buzz of the cyber voice in his ear.

"It looks like the fastest way to that storage room is through the kitchen. It would seem that the back door is connected directly to the kitchen and would allow for th-"

"Never mind that," he said. "I think I found a better way in." His eyes settled on a exhaust grate about six feet into the brick face.

Taking a few steps back he began to run towards the wall at full speed. Driving his heel into the pavement he propelled himself directly into the brick face. Taking another side step to give himself just enough momentum to reach the vent. Grabbing onto the vent he got his fingers tightly wrapped around the bars. He stopped in the air with his hands against the bars and his feet tucked just slightly under the vent on the brick face.

Holding on, he reached into the small pouch of his jacket to pull out a small device about the size and shape of a pencil sharpener. He placed it into the slot where a screw for the vent was and after a second the device began to whir about until a high pitched whine began. He removed the device to reveal a hole where the screw used to be.

Repeating the process with the other bottom quarter of the vent. The grate stayed firm. Leaning back with his shoulders and pushing with his legs. The grate began to buckle. Within seconds the grate was twisted out of shape to reveal a point of entry.

Practically standing on the brick face, he squared up his stance with the hole before bending his figure at the knees. With a last show of force he pushed off the wall dangling his feet off the wall and drove himself feet first into the port.

Sliding into the vent he found himself wedged inbetween the thin sheet metal.

"A bit... tighter than expected."

The synthesized voice rang though his head.

"You could have simply used the door.."

 **Meanwhile...**

Entering into a small kitchen space, cooks lounged about looking at menus and phones. They seemed to either be on break or without any kinda job to do.

The space was cramped with the counter tops and stoves that sat idle without any food to prepare. Stainless steel seemed to line everything but the walls and floor which were comprised of white tile.

The chefs nodded as the pair walked into the small door just beyond the furnaces and counter tops. Opened it gave a view into a small pantry littered with packaged meat and vegetables. Wooden floors creaked as they entered. A shelf was slid past to reveal a ornate door and a man with a blue turtle neck and glasses.

They followed suite as the man turned and led them into the lounge located in the back of NightShade. It was simple with a open floor plan, no windows and tons of space for the entertainment of the more VIP patrons.

NightShade was not your average club. It was intact one of the only in the world that employed easily the most exotic types of dancers in every sense of the word. For several years they'd taken the opportunity to "take in" any girl who couldn't easily get what she needed from human society. From food to housing to Brassieres, they took care of all of that, for a simple fee of labor.

Walking inside they saw a few faces that seemed to be lavishy rich, some had to avoid any run ins with the law, and others simply wanted to see the exotic sights that the club had to offer.

A few of the employed people entertained the guests with their 'assets' on the small stages that dotted the scape. The walls were an opaque white color while a mixture of neon red and blue lit the space to complete a scenic scape.

The thug took the woman back to the edge of the room where a light skinned man sat best to someone not of a human persuasion.

Devin Waters was a lean man, his face was bony and his nose pointed from his sharp face. He had long blonde hair that cascaded from the top of his head to his shoulders in waves making a silky curtain around his neck. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt, black tie, and black vest. He looked like any other patron at the club, but he most definitely wasn't going to see any action of any kind. Besides, the number one rule was to never be high off your own supply. Lucky for him, he didn't swing that way, making it all the easier to keep from getting attached to his product.

Beside him sat a woman with sharp square glasses and a small buisness suit of a similar design. Upon her head was a pair of curling horns that wrapped towards her forehead. Her hair was almost a bright pink ball atop her head as it was tied back In a bun. Her skin was akin to the color of her hair, possibly slightly darker. But, her eyes were what was the most noticeable feature. Her irises were black, jet almost, and two yellow orbs shone through the abyss to form her pupils. She was a sight as she sat with a small tablet typing away at the screen.

"Miss Pride, so glad you could join us." Devin spoke in a soft and yet, threatening tone gesturing toward the approaching woman.

"You've been giving us quite the scare. With the whole, 'going to the authorities' buisness you've been peddling about." His voice finding each and every word sounding refined and practiced.

"Well, Mr. Waters. I had very good reasons for getting out of the gutter that you left me in." Miss Pride, the women in question, retorted in a frustrated and matter of fact tone. He voice was stiff, but still easily recognized as feminine.

Devin shook his head, and wriggled his index finger toward Miss Pride.

"They're our highest paying customers and they come every other day. They're here now! I can't let what they did to one of my employees effect our entire buisness!"

He stomped on the last few words for slight emphasis much to the annoyance of the demon secretary next to him.

"Now I told you. The Huns were fined considerably, enough to cover and issues you had with th-"

He was interrupted as Miss Pride threw her hood back to reveal her nonhuman features.

Her hair was silver, it was short and straight as it fell just below her ears in a curtain. They drew not nearly as much attention as the ears that adored her head. Two large triangles of the same color sat on either side of the top of her head with small cotton ball like hairs positioned inside. Her face was quite small but, she still would stand out in a crowd with that alone. Her eyes being very human hue of blue.

But, something was wrong with her face. It wasn't just the anger that it bore but, it had large portions adorned with purple patches of skin. Bruises of a recent altercation and upon further inspection it could be seen that certain tufts of hair had been plucked from around the side of her head.

These were obvious signs of tramua. As she brogan to yell at the wiry young man.

"REALLY? Are you f$king serious?!?? Did you see what..They... Did.. To me?"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the thug grasped her arm all the tighter. At first she struggled against him before collapsing to the floor.

She let it all out.

She began to cry into a mass on the floor, tears and sniffles.

"I'm sorry Alice, but there is simply nothing to do. I can't do anything to our paying customers just because you have a bit of a complaint about them. Besides, we cannot have all of our investments in you go to waste now can we?"

Devin spoke, English with such condescension that even Simon Cowell would find his words a bit harsh, but what he said was true in his own mind. They were simply too much trouble and had too much money that they could pay to him when they did.

From the floor a whimper of a laugh was heard from Alice Pride. It started almost as a broken cry, but soon found home with a small chuckle.

"Not any more. That'll be fixed soon..." and she fell silent.

A voice rang as if reply from the speaker system, momentarily interrupting the sounds of dubs and lubs coming from the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome for his first appearance and your last showing of the day! The HUN BROTHERS!!!"

As if on cue the stage curtain opened to reveal a pitch black set.Where two chairs sat, each with a figure present. There they were silent in the darkness.

A flash set the stage alight, to show the two figures.

After a moment, screams came from the patrons and even some of the dancers as panic began to errupt in the room.

 **A Bit Before Hand...**

The vent crawling on was a pain. Imagine going into a mine shaft that was small and you entered by laying on your back and instead of icy cold rocks, you had hot metal on each side.

It was a keen to being the paste in a toothpaste tube. Needless to say, Chris didn't like this. After a couple of minutes he found a vent going downward and after a few moments of pride for taking a yoga class, he made his way down to the bottom of the vent.

Unable to see anything below him, he began to plan his escape from such a tight squeeze. After a few moments of trying to delicately grab something form his jacket he had given up.

"Damn...this sucks." He said between labored breathes.

"I'm I... in the storage space yet?"

A tone played in the ear piece before the computer rang out again.

"Yes, it would appear, that after taking the long way, you've ended up in the correct portion of the building." The sarcastic voice said.

"Good.. then all I gotta due is get down."

He tensed his shoulders in order to raise his body up and took his shoes directly into the grate, sending it plummeting directly into what sounded like carpet below.

A questioning voice was heard below. As he relaxed his shoulders and dropped down the chute.

Landing in the small room he found himself in what appeared to be a bedroom.

The room had a very pink motif, with the walls and floor both being of those colors as the door that led into the room was near the corner and a reddish tint. Other than a bed no other furniture was present in the room as a chandler dangled from the ceiling. The room clouded in darkness as no light came from it.

He stood from the crouch that he had landed in to survey his surrondings and almost immediately realized he wasn't alone in the room.

Upon the bed, dressed scantily, was a female figure. She had deep yellow eyes with slit pupils and deep green scales on either side of her face at the cheekbones. Her ears were long protrusions of the same scale that were on either side of her face. Her hair was blonde and was tied back in a ponytail, where as the rest of her body lay beneath the covers. Her hands or talons were the only other things he could see as they clutched the covers to her chest in some attempt to create a barrier between her and the intruder. They were of the same green hues scales that compromised her other features.

At first glance Chris had thought she was a Lamia like his colleague Sarah, but he now wanted to say lizard person based on the form he could see outlined by the covers.

She sat trembling as Chris gazed upon her. His lips moved to say something towards the petrified girl.

"Hi."

As she opened mouth to scream, Chris quickly began to wave his gun about. Stopping her from utterly ruining his mission as he brought his other hand to cover his lips with one finger.

"Now, please don't be afraid. I'm not here for you. I'm here for two Asian fellows and maybe your boss. There's no need for you to get involved and maybe if you do exactly as I say, I can give you a little money for your troubles."

The girl sat silent as the gun toting individual began to approach her on the bed, walking around her right side until he sat right in front of her, his legs dangling over the side of the bed.

"Are you being hired by the Huns for their entertainment?" Chris asked in a hushed tone.

At first she just stared at him blankly befor nodding slowly. Tears welling up in her eyes out of horror of both him and the two men that would be coming in soon.

The gunman responded to his own question with another.

"Did you see what they did to Alice?"

The tears began to roll down her scaled cheeks as she nodded at the gunmen.

He lowered he firearm to the bed before reaching for the girl with his hand. She reeled back but, her position left her little space to avoid his touch. She quivered a bit as his hand cupped her cheek. He stared into her eyes as they seemed to tremble.

Taking his thumb, he grazed her cheek to wipe away the tear before doing the same to her other side.

"But, that won't happen to you. I promise because Right now, I'm the only thing that you can hope for."

She ceased her shuttering in response to his calming words. As he retracted his hand from her visage. He gripped the small fire arm in his hand as he arose from the bed.

"Act natural, and don't look around for me. You can't. If they think anything's up. This is all for not. I'm sorry to drag you into this, but it's the only way. Just act natural and I'll take care of the rest."

She lowered the covers to reveal more skin and scales as she sniffled and nodded at the gunman.

"Glad you picked to cooperate, it certainly makes my job easier and your life longer if we do it this way."

She could see a small blush on the man's face as he quite literally leapt back into the vent.

What was his deal? Why was this happening? Who was her scary savior?

Her thoughts were ended as the knob turned and they let themselves in.

The monsters. Two brutish looking Asian men with fat stomachs and greasy faces. Both seemed strong even with the fatty parts of their bodies showing about. They were The Huns, a joint of two brothers that did everything together. And it really meant everything if this event was any sort of indication.

She recoiled a bit as she gazed at the pairs eyes. She was used to the eyes of those that were happy, content, nervous or even occasionally angry, but these were none of those kind of eyes. These were the eyes of hunger. The eyes of lust. The Eyes of those who gave no thought towards anything but themselves. The eyes of greed.

The pair had walked into the room and shut the door as they flicked the light on to get a better look at tonight's main entertainment.

"Oooh, what do we have here. She looks a bit tougher than the last. Maybe we could go a bit harder than the last time bro."

The fatter of the two turned to his brother as to confirm his statement.

"I think you're right, she looks like she can really take our kind of fun.."

As the both began to undress themselves before her eyes. She watched as a shape fell from the ceiling with a blurr.

Chris was on the carpet once again, counting the seconds it would take for security to move away from the door was difficult but, still not impossible for an assaian of his caliber. The thugs were half dressed and way too greedy to notice their impeding death staring them right in the face. It was like killing pigs, the animals never would see the gun pointed at them if the food was infront of their snout. And just like those pigs they just wouldn't see it coming.

With a quick pull of the trigger the small silenced 22. blew a hole though the first Hun as he was pulling the shirt over his head and with a second shot passed in though the side of the second's head.

Within a blink the shots were fired and both brothers were dead. With just as quick speed he grabbed both bodies and hurled them toward the far corner of the room adjacent to the door. The stopped with a thud as he too placed himself next to the door.

With In seconds the red door opened to reveal a bulky Asian man with black suit and shaved head.

"Bosses? Are you okay? Tim, Chou, get over here. I ain't seeing the boss!"

The man charged in heading straight toward the bed drawing a gun at the lizardwoman. The two other body guards enter the room behind him both beginning to draw their guns.

As soon as all three of them were inside the room, the lizard woman saw the door shut.

Before the closes man could turn he was already on the ground. And as she looked back the two other men were both being disarmed by the gunman that had saved her a moment ago. In mere second he had taken their weapons and rendered them both unconscious.

At least he displayed some mercy..

She was very shocked at that moment as she looked at her leather coated savior, but she could have sworn that her was smiling at her.

 **A Bit Later...**

The bodies were displayed plainly, both of the Huns dead in chairs on the stage, one with a large wound visibly in the side of his head, the other with a his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

A roar cause the patrons to scramble for the exit as the employees ran towards the rooms behind the stage and into the bar.

"B-but, How? How the f$k did he do that?. Nobody knows about this place!" Waters screamed over the roar of the panicked crowd. His secretary dashing toward the backstage to leave the Devin, Alice, and the thug behind to save herself.

His gaze wandered to the woman that lay on the ground before him. It was obvious how they got the information. He clenched his first before standing and walking to the front of the table.

"It's all of your fault you little b$@h!" He kicked the woman on the ground before gesturing towards the thug. He nodded and pulled out his gun to point towards Alice.

The sound of the mass of persons had died down after all of them left or went to seek refuge in the backstage. All that was sounding was the monotone beat of the ambient music.

Devin rotated his tie to make it straight before surveying the room. He began to address them empty space, hoping that someone would hear him.

"I Know that Alice hired you, but I'm fairly certain that her living was a good part of the deal. You'd better come out or your clientele base will get smaller.. " Waters spoke teasingly towards the merc awaiting the inevitable quip that he would heroically say before getting shot down.

There was no reply until the door to the DJ booth began to open.

As quickly as the door opened, both of the armed men opened fire as Devin took his 9mm out of his suit jacket. The DJ booth being peppered with holes and broken glass before they both ceased firing.

"Missed me!" A voice rang out from the speakers again..

Devin surveyed the room more, but to no avail. Whoever it was definitely knew how to win this little game, no problem. The question now was, what could Devin do?

"I believe that you are quite the assassin to have entered our establishment without alerting anyone. And I also believe that Alice offered you a sum to kill me as well.. look how's about we double that offer and you let me walk?"

Devin asked, visibly straining to keep his composure in the situation.

"Oh, she's not paying for this one.." the voice rang out though the speakers.

And a voice from behind him finished.

"This one's a freebie."

Devin turned to just in time to see the hitman's gun butted up against his forehead. A click telling him it was cocked to fire.

His thug. Quickly turned to arm the firearm at the hit man before him.

It was a boy dressed in a black shirt and jeans with a tan leather jacket. His fashion was sense terrible, but Devin would want to mention that now of all times.

"Jimmy, you should walk away you know. I mean I only paid you for this far anyway."

Devin turned to see Jimmy his hired thug nod and pack away his gun before leaving the room.

"Well bye then Devin, hope hell has a strip club for you to run." The boy before him said almost joyfully.

"Wait!! Please, I can give you anything. Just please! I'll give you as many girls as yo-"

A loud pro-cushion was heard though out the building as Devin Waters left the land of the living.

 **Riveting a second time huh? I know, I Know, a little too much on the action side, but I wanted a good intro.**

 **I promise that soon I'll wrap these loose ends of the story but, I have s little bit more to settle before conclude this first season of episodes. So just sit tight a little longer. Thanks guys!**


	14. Notachapter!

**I am not dead or giving up. I just have run out of time this week. I'm going to have to put in more time tomorrow to get it out to you guys but it will be out for sure tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, back to business, I feel like I'm going into too many directions as it is with my story. So I'm starting to make these a bit longer in order to accommodate that. So good for you guys, but it's causing me to cut close on my deadlines. So, I'm probably gonna write a chapter or two more in order to prepare everything for the SUPER MEGA ULTRA HYPER EPISODE, that'll wrap everything up.**

 **Now don't worry. I do not have any plans of stopping the story there. The support I've gotten from writing this has driven me to continue it into a second season if you will. So at episode likely 16, we will see a finale of sorts before I start Act 2 of Daily Life of a Landlord. With that will come a couple more characters and a constant single story, no more ridiculous spider web of tales that come together like some huge crossover.**

 **Speaking of that, if you guys are willing, I'd love to cross over with some of the other stories under this tag. Obviously I've done some mentioning of other user's names and made a small nod or two, but I'd love to at least try a whole crossover or something like that.**

 **Permitting that anybody PM's me back!!**

 **Anyways, too much information to throw out to a few people who actually will read this nonsense. ON WITH THE STORY! This will be continued tomorrow and uploaded.**


	15. 14: Lowdown

**Late, as always. But, yet still turned in on time. Hope you enjoy this change of scenery as we move to a conclusion. But, first some news.**

 **Well, Some sad news, the story that I set out to beat with follows Life of a Canadian Prodigy, has announced it's cancellation. So I guess that means I win? Feels bad to win like that and my good vibes go out to the writer OutragedFungus4, hope your other stories go well.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Stephen looked at the drain to the shower as water looked around it. He had little issue with Host and home stays staying in his house, but that didn't mean that he was scotch free of all responsibility involved in having four guests in his cabin. There had been a lot more cleaning, washing, and fixing of the numerous things that were either in disrepair from before his ownership, or soiled during their stay.

His room had become the dwelling to the resident harpy, littered with feathers and dirty lundry as the care free woman just never found time to clean up. Stephen was fairly certain that anything they did to his house could be left, but he certainly didn't want any government agencies thinking he was neglecting his duties as a landlord.

Speaking of which, the house was set to be finished on Thursday, and hopefully fully moved in by Friday. Finally giving him the house back to himself and Jamie when he returned from the funeral.

He stared back at the pool forming at the drain. The shower had seen better days. The soap had a variety of hair on it varying in color, the drain was clogged and The luffa seemed to be missing from it's place in the shampoo basket. A lot of work that he would have to add to the list of things to get done around here.

Sighing he began to place the long drain snake down the drain to remove the bloackage. Most likely a large assortment of hair from the residents. He still wondered how Vali had fit into the shower in the first place, let alone how much hair was she'd shed from her legs and head. Meika and Peri has no problems being of smaller statue than the Minotaur, and had taken showers with ease.

That also reminded him of the incident yesterday, involving a bowl of cereal and a strange tasting milk that a extremely embarrassed Vali had explained to him exactly what it was. He cringed at the thought. Not due to the substance she put in the fridge, but more to his enjoyment of it until that point. Yes, it would be awhile before he drank a cold glass of milk.

The bathroom was the only one of it's kind in the house, with a half bath, small toilet and simple wooden varnished sink with a marble top. A mirror sat above the faucet with a few reminders written in expo. A last farewell note from Jamie, a list for shopping, and a small doodle of a duckling presumably left by the reclusive Ushi-Oni.

Stephen began to pull the drain snake back up to expose a large ball of hair entwined in the end of the cleaning tool. Disgusting but, not unexpected. He had little to clean up from the rest of the house, with Tek taking most of the strenuous work in the kitchen. That guy was a pro when it came to the whole host stay gig. Knowing who liked what and what was best for each of his charges. Stephen was simply glad he didn't have that burden.

The only thing he ever ended doing to clean up was take

Mika, on the other hand, slowed him down a bit in his activity. She would often lag behind him when he was doing anything laborious, until he asked if she needed anything. He didn't mind when she would simply say no and leave his presence, but he still had hope for her to become more comfortable around him.

Stephen shook his head.

That was him alright. A girl has a little bit of a problem and he was already enjoying her company. Pretty soon he'd help her out of her emotional hang up and then she'd give him a long speech about how greatful she was before running off with someone else. That's what oh get when you major as a psychologist. You fix everybody's problems but you're own.

Hopefully it would all settle down when they moved out.

 **Earlier in the Cooler Stroyline...**

Chris stood poised with his gun towards the figure infront of him. The corpse slumped to the ground with a thud as the hiss of hot steel echoed around the room.

The gun smoked in his hand, still pointed at the body slumped to the ground. A small pool of blood forming under the figures lifeless corpse.

Tucking the gun back into his jacket pocket he gave a small kick at the corpse before turning to face the rest of the room.

Slowly but surely, a group of the terrified employees of all shapes, sizes and species; began to approach him. A smirk forming across his features as Alice rolled herself to a sitting position and clasped her hands against the top of her head.

Her ears were likely still ringing from gunfire, but the motion of her tail behind her gave him hope for her recovery. She slowly stood before him as the women begun to emerge from the backstage area. All of them looked around to see what would transpire next in this night of chaos.

Alice looked at him deeply, as Chris stared at every inch of her face. Suddenly she flung herself at him. He embraced her as tears swelled down her face. She looked up to meet his eyes and drew him into a deep kiss.

"Oh, thank you Chris. You're our hero! We're so grateful!"

He shrugged and said "all in a day's work ma'am!"

She winked as she said "how about we repay you for your kindness! There's a hot tub in the back!"

"I'm glad I'm such a great guy!"

 **That was what Chris had imagined would happen after Alice learned of his heroics, but in reality it was what he had daydreamed and wrote down on his memoir. In truth, this is what really happened.**

She slowly stood before him as the women begun to emerge from the backstage area. All of them looked around to see what would transpire next in this night of chaos.

She looked up after adjusting herself after the ringing seized to find the flyboy before her. Immediately she walked up to him, anger welling up in her eyes, and slapped him across the face

Chris reeled back as she continued her assualt of him with a punch to the gut, and last a punch to the side of his face, sending his glasses across the room towards the DJ booth's door.

With a small breath her looked up at his attacker again. Lacking any hate or anger in his eyes as he casted a look upon her.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU F@KING LUNATIC! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Alice practically screamed at him to the dismay of himself and the rest of the onlookers.

"I paid you to kill the Huns. JUST THE HUNS. Devin was our only way of making any kind of living. We're monsters you f$king imbecile. We don't have any where else to go."

She raised her hand to strike him again as he stared back at her. Her hand faltered in it's action before coming to rest at her side.

"It was for the be-"

Chris started but didn't finish as Alice muttered a phrase interrupting.

"Get out."

He nodded and began to move towards the back door that all of the club's patrons had escaped moments before. He grasped the knob and turned back to gaze back at the crowd forming around the stunned Alice. Hopefully she would forgive him..eventually .

As he exited the crowd wrapped around Alice and the dead body. Gossip and chatter filled the room as they all looked for her to answers to all the problems that had appeared in the moments prior, and for the majority Alice was silent. Not sure what to do or who to answer as the world she knew died before her.

One though, grasped at a pair of round sunglasses, as she saw them on the floor. She looked them over to see some scratches on the lens and a small bend in the eye piece before putting them in her small coat pocket with a scaled hand. She didn't know how everybody else felt, but she felt grateful.

 **Outside**

"D, call the U.S. Embassy and have them dispatch a team to deal with the girls. Try to be anonymous as possible and make sure they have a good place to put them." Chris spoke as he placed a cool pack to the side of his face. That girl may not be a assassin like he was, but that didn't mean that her punches didn't hurt.

He sat in the driver seat as the phone began to run the dialing and automated voice system for the U.S Cultural department.

Of course no one else knew of it's use as a safe place for Liminals but, it sure beat the alternative of just leaving them a all like that. Sure they'd have to get citizenship's or apply since a good portion at least were illegal immigrants, but at least it'd be respectful.

"The USCEP is dispatching a crew to take care of it. They should be arriving on the hour." The synthesized voice announces to him.

He clutched the bag as he drew the strength to respond to the machine.

"Thanks D."

He slumped into his seat. Letting the ice bag do it's work. It had been a long day, but at least the bad guys were dead right?

"Chris...Um, Trask Construction has asked you to consult for a job at their corporate headquarters in Baltimore. The offer is estimated at 25 thousand at the moment."

This was the first time the device had ever seemed human as it added a little bit of personality as it addressed things as he ignored it.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers and this job definitely didn't pay well."

He sighed as he pressed the bag into his temple once more as he drew it from his head.

"Give then a calm and set up an appointment tomorrow for... 2:30? 3:00, maybe?"

"Can do." The voice responded. "Hope you're feeling good enough to drive us."

With the last blip of sound the device's screen faded to black.

Chris winced a bit as he turned the key to hear the roar of the engine. It's hot fire, bellowing out exhaust pipes as the carburetor flowed with that explosive gasoline.

He turned to look back at the club one last time.

"You can't always get what you want Alice." He said as a small smile began to form on his pained face.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as police and CEP trucks were heralding their arrivals.

"But, you might just get what you need."

And with that the Corvair roared down the road at break neck speeds.


	16. 15: While I’m Waiting

Tek opened the door to the Stephen's cabin spilling mid day light from the outside into the entry hall.

Two pairs of shoes were lined up against the wall as a variety of coats lingered at the edge of the small closet. The space was adequate for the inhabitants to make their transition form indoor to outdoor, with a large rug, a small mirror and desk sat against the stairs adorned with a small bowl, brimming with keys and change.

He let out a long sigh as he pulled the phone from his pocket. The screen read 13:04, as a banner came across the bottom of the screen reading (3) Missed calls from Agent Heather.

The agent had been berating him with information about his exchange student and host status in the U.S. with everything from living expenses to rights. It was crazy how much they wanted to know about him. Especially after how much of a flunk of a host he was in Japan.

Always getting into trouble in the city, when Vali saw somebody laugh at him, when Peri found a cute boy, or when Mika became surrounded by too many people, something troublesome would happen. Whether it was chasing down a rogue boy crazed harpy, stopping an enraged Minotaur, or soothing an anxiety filled Ushi-Oni, it was some kind of adventure that filled their days.

In America though, all they had spent time doing was hanging out and enjoying nature. The only persons they'd see were the construction workers and the mailman as he came to delivery Stephen's mail.

Tek kicked off his shoes and proceeded towards the couch already occupied by the homeowner, the spider, and Vali as they were watching a show involving a whitehaired man in checkered flannel applying duct tape to a lawnmower.

"It Just is sooo, funny in the later seasons when they hit their stride." Stephen blurted out towards the other viewers. Only Mika taking the time to look back from the tv to listen.

They all we dressed in simple lounge clothing, Mika wore a long blue sweater, Vali opting for a pair of black yoga pants and black sweatshirt she looked like a player on a women's basketball team ready to workout, Peri wearing a white tank top and gray pair of polar fleece pants that went past her ankles; where only her long talons could be seen, and Stephen, very adjacent to Mika, was wearing a pair of joggers and a brown and red striped sweater.

Tek had no idea what she saw in that guy, but he was glad that she was finally coming out of her shell around him. Hopefully they'd get along well of some day that he and Vali could go on double dates with the duo. He chuckled a bit at the thought of the two awkward people trying to have a romantic relationship. A day ago he had seen Stephen drinking Bali's milk and had been so embarrassed by the event that he begged for her forgiveness on his hands and knees all while swearing off on drinking milk ever again.

"I'm back!" Tek announced as he was entered the lounging space. All eyes turned to him, as to confirm that what he said was true, before returning their gazes at the small picture box. He walked up to the love seat occupied by Vali, as the other two were currently on the couch, and picked up the remote on the coffee table.

"And I think it's time we turned the Tv off and did something fun." Tek pushed the button as the screen blinked off.

All the eyes and the room focused on the interuppter of their daily broadcasts whether it was for better or worse was still to be determined.

"So whatcha got in mind honey?" Vali said as she stared at the blonde boy before her.

"Well I was hopeful that we could go into town to check out the locals. I thought Stephen, you might know some fun places to go." Tek finished as Stephen stirred and looked quizzical as he was asked the question.

"Ah...umm, well there's only a few attractions near the mountain. There's a small arcade, a movie theater, a few restaurants, and .. I think there's a club?" He pondered more as he began to recall as the locations he had seen around the place he'd called home.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lead the way! Let's get out on the town and experience America at it's finest!" Tek announced, getting louder with each word.

"I'm not sure we can..." Mika squeaked. She looked down as the four looked at her, embarrassed by the sudden attention.

Peri was the first to speak.

"Mika, Why not? Are you scared? I promise it's fun and we'll be there with you all of the way."

Vali being the second to console the timid spider.

"It's okay sweetie, we're only going to go to a few places and it'll all be easy. And if it's a big issue we'll come straight home."

Peri began to speak up In hopes of convincing her green skinned colleague, who was currently staring a hole in the floor, that maybe there was a reason to go. Well, someone in particular was a reason to be more exact.

"Plus Stephen's coming with us, right Stephen?"

Peri stared down the brown haired teen eagerly as she awaited his response.

"Umm.. sure, I don't have anything else going on tonight."

Mika finally gained the courage to look up at the group. Everyone patiently awaiting somekind if response from their quiet friend.

Her eyes trained on the boy to her left before her face became a flush of red. She shook her head back towards the floor before firing a response.

"That's n-not what I meant..." she squeaked out as they all looked quizzical about her.

"What is it then?" Peri asked.

"We d-don't have a car to drive to town in..." Mika spoke timidly as they all began to put two and two together.

A chorus of "Oh" was heard before silence fell once more about the home.

"We could call Mrs. Heather." Tek said.

A conglomerate of 'oh yeah's and 'yes's were heard as everyone agreed on the plan.

"Okay, I'll give her a call. Everyone else get changed into clothes to head out in. Tonight we party in the US of A." Tek finished joyfully as all his housemates began to scurry about to their respective areas of dressing.

Tonight would be a night to remember.

 **One Day Prior...**

"Hi! I'm here to see a Mr. Trask. I'm his 3:00 appointment."

Chris stood before a small receptionist desk in the lobby of Trask Construstion's corporate headquarters. The building was very upscale, with the open floor plan, glass walls and engraved white tiles. Potted plants dotted the space as a stair case could be seen though several of the glass walled offices. The lights emitted a white hue that really brought the building together as a round receptionist desk stood at the back of the main lobby, giving directions and recieving clients and buisness partners alike.

It even had a few odd pieces of furniture that Chris would only guess were built to accommodate some kind of large bodied individuals. A hammock sat in a small waiting area as well as some large square padded bench like furnishings that brought the space adequate features.

Behind the desk sat a older women with dyed red hair and curved purple glasses. Her face showed wrinkles as her lip stick struggled to achieve the same color as her hair. She wore a blue suit with a blue buisness skirt as she sat and typed away on her computer. A cheery complication shined on her visage as she searched for her employers schedule.

"He's expecting you. 6th floor, office A17. Door should be on your right."

She said to the boy before her. He had messy auburn hair that resembled a pompadour, blue jeans, a plain blue shirt with a seam running diagonal across his chest and a necklace hung directly over his heart. He was obviously not here for the internships, but she wasn't eager to pry into her bosses activities.

He nodded a thank you as he approached the elevator. The elevator door was a simply aluminum gray with brass colored trimmings and a large digital display, much like a alarm clock, Inset into the wall above the door, but it wasn't average so to speak. It was easily double if not more in the width and height for any typical elevator. Another sign of a Liminal adapted facility.

He pushed the up arrow and awaited the colossal elevator to reach his floor. The digital display began to tick down as he procured his phone from his pocket.

"D, I want you to run a check on any unusual employees of Trask's company. Anyone without an address or specific personal information."

It took but a moment for the device to reply with it's answer.

"Currently employed, 37 individuals without DoB, Home Address, or SSN. Do you think he's hiring Liminals? Possibly something to do with our job?"

The synthesized voice spoke from the small silver circle on the screen. Moving about as it changed it's pitch and volume,

"I dunno, Maybe. Just something off about a construction company in the Liminal buisness, but hey, as long as they're treated fairly."

The door began to open as a ding signified it's arrival at the lobby. There was a pause as the door and begin to slide open revealing a small room. The room was quite typical if not oversized with a rail around it's interior And a small panel adorned with many silver buttons.

Chris took a moment before observing his choice and pressing the six. a small jolt of the elevator telling him it already begun to move.

This was likely to be the most unexpected job he did ever see. A construction company wanting to hire a hitman. Now that was something you never heard about. Maybe it was some to do when their employees or maybe it was something to do with a little shady business. Either way 25 grand was a big chunk of change.

After a moment the door to the elevator slid open to reveal a office space full of employees filing paperwork, answering calls, and bustling about to try and earn an honest wage.

The space was full of cubicle upon cubicle of managers, customer service, sales, and every other manner of employee; talking, typing or texting their ways though another dull busy day.

Chris decided to play spot the Liminal and try to see if the furnishings had infact been true indications of the buildings inhabitants. Sadly, his search led to no fruition. Not a single Liminal in sight, as almost a hundred humans did their buisness.

Stepping out of the room he found his way to a long hallway of doors to different offices and conference halls. Each with a label and small plaque displaying the owner of the office and a few credentials.

Stopping infront of a door with the label 'A17' he quickly spotted a plaque with the name Johnathon Trask. He sighed a little before raising a hand to knock on the door. After a rap, he heard a voice of a gruff older man say ' come in'.

Stepping into the room he found his eyes trained on two figures. The first was a gruff buisness man with a little gray in his hair, and just a stubble on his chin. He wore a dark blue suit and had a light blue undershirt and red tie.

The other figure was a much younger woman. She wore a suit of similar fashion, but as well she wore a pair of large sunglasses. It barely sat properly on the bridge of her nose as her hair was tied back into a ponytail the curled over right shoulder as she sat. Her straight black hair framing her visage.

"Well, how are you doing today Mr. Norman?" Trask asked.

"I'm doing pretty good, just call me Chris though. Mr. Norman is just my dad." He smiled a bit thinking of his father trying to do this line of work.

"Say, how's your mother? Still getting work?"

"Yeah, she's just as addicted to it as I am."

This was the usually in negotiations at a corporate level. Throw in bit of small talk, add a bit of contradiction, a just a dash of exaggeration. It was always an art of the deal, but it did make things hard to ascertain.

Like this on time, he had a twenty minute discussion with a man about how much he hated his brother. Only to find out after he killed him that he only wanted him out of the picture for a little while.

"So, want do you think about the job?" Trask asked.

Chris blinked out of his daydream before articulating a response.

"Oh.. yeah, about that. We really need to talk about what you want me to do there and honestly I'm not up to the whole 'conversation we're not really having stuff' today."

Trask sighed slightly but, shrugged.

"Okay, not much for tradition are we. Emily, the blinds would you?"

The woman rose from her seat approaching the window. She grabbed the rod, turned it, and watched the window's shutters close.

Trask drew a long breath as the woman returned to her seat.

"It's fairly simple, you already have been told what we need you to do."

He turned the laptop to reveal a woman, a black bar censoring the middle of her face. Chris nodded as he turned it back to face himself.

"You think Jamie is the key to pulling this off?" Chris asked looking at Trask.

He nodded.

"The kid has just the right kind of MO to draw the attention on him. I hate this but it's the only way that i can find that works."

"So you want me to use him?"

"No" Trask leaned back in his chair resting his face on his hands.

"I want you to save him."

 **Long time no see? Yeah, so I took a vacation because why not.**

 **The story will reach the end of this season Saturday. Becoming the biggest and most complicated chapter I have written so far. So, yeah look forward to that guys!**

 **Thanks so much for the love and support.**

 **For whomever keeps asking about Peri having a ship.**

 **Just stop.. please stop..please.. just stop.. if I want to. It will happen..maybe?**


End file.
